flash back
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Elle m'a dit de ne parlez qu'a toi. Dit-il entre deux reniflements. Je le regarde, c'est un gosse des rues ou s'il n' y est pas, il n'est pas loin de le devenir, il est blond, je dirais un Seize ans.  -Quel est ton nom ?   -Allan Swan Withlock


Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre :

-Ou est-il ?

- Jeune homme calmez-vous !

-Non mais t'es débile ou t'es sourd à force de jouer à ta bite. Je veux le voir.

-Monsieur, l'agent Cullen n'est pas là.

-Et bien sers toi de ce truc qu'on appelle téléphone. Je dois le voir.

-IL est en service mais une autre personne peut te recevoir

-Les poulets sont tous pourris. Je veux Cullen.

-Tu vas être poli, jeune homme ou je te fais arrêter pour outrage à agent.

-Et quel agent ? Enculé !

Je regarde Billy qui est en train de se disputer avec ce jeune qui clame haut et fort qu'il veut me voir. Je lui fais un signe de main et touche l'épaule du jeune homme. Il se retourne, me regarde, je dirais même, me dévisage et se met à pleurer.

-Elle m'a dit de ne parlez qu'a toi. Dit-il entre deux reniflements. Je le regarde, c'est un gosse des rues ou s'il n' y est pas, il n'est pas loin de le devenir, il est blond, je dirais un Seize ans. Il n'est pas en sous alimentation mais on voit que la vie est dure. Il est musclé, propre, un sac à dos usé d'où sortent des livres de lycée.

-Qui es tu ?

-Allan Swan Wilthlock. Elle m'a dit de ne parler qu'à toi. Que toi seul pouvait l'aider.

Je le dévisage. Swan, pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose. Wilthlock, pourquoi porte t il le nom de Jasper ? C'est quoi cette merde ? Je suis en mode pause devant ce gosse qui s'est écroulé sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

Je me perds dans son regard chocolat. Etrange.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et le regarde. IL s'essuie les yeux et son nez de sa manche, puis il me regarde.

- Elle a confiance en toi.

-Qui cela ?

-Ma mère.

- Ok suis-moi, j'ai faim.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la sortie, j'ouvre les portes lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il ne me suit pas. Je me retourne. Il est toujours sur le banc.

-Bon tu viens, Allan. Ma pause déjeuner ne se rallonge pas.

Il se redresse et s'avance vers moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar à flic du bout de la rue. J'entre et m'installe à une table. Il s'assoie de l'autre coté. Il a toujours la tête baissée.

La serveuse arrive.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Tanya. Je prendrais la même chose que d'habitude. Et toi ? Dis-je à Allan.

Il me regarde et ne réponds pas. Je comprends qu'il est gêné. Il ne doit pas avoir d'argent. Il a une certaine fierté dans son regard.

-Pas faim. Me dit il .

-Tanya double la commande.

Il redresse la tête et me regarde.

-Si tu crois que je vais te faire une gâterie pour un repas, tu te plantes mon vieux.

-Je n'y comptais pas. Tanya ajoute deux cocas, merci. Tu veux autres chose ?

IL secoue la tête alors que la serveuse fini de prendre note. Elle pose son papier sous le napperon et part hurler la commande.

-Je te rembourserais.

-Pas nécessaire.

-Si, j'y tiens, je ne suis pas un mendiant.

-Bien.

Il me regarde durant un moment, puis il fouille dans son sac à dos. Il en ressort un article de journal et il me le pose sur la table. C'est un article de l'année dernière, l'affaire de l'enlèvement du fils du procureur. Avec l'équipe, nous avons eu les honneurs. Je suis au centre de la photo et mon nom est inscrit en gros dessus étant le responsable de cette unité, j'avais du faire le pingouin devant la haute.

-Pas fameuse la photo

-Non en effet, me dit il.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Izie, m'a dit que tu étais un homme de confiance.

-Je ne connais pas d'Izie.

-Elle vous connait.

Je le regarde.

-Pourquoi ne pas allez voir Wilthlock.

-Izie m'a spécifié de venir te voir, pas lui. Elle a dit un truc du genre, il va beugger.

- Qui est-il pour toi ?

-Mon père.

Je le regarde encore et c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance des plus frappantes.

-Il est mon ami, je devrais lui en parler.

-Comme tu veux.

- Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?

-Elle a disparue. Voilà trois jours qu'elle n'est pas venue.

-Et c'est une adulte.

-Oui mais elle est toujours rentrée. Trois jours.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens te plaindre, un ado sans sa mère, c'est panard pour toi.

Il me regarde alors que la serveuse pose le repas devant lui. Il se lève et commence à partir.

- …. Laisse tomber conard, abruti de merde, enculeur de mouches, faux sauveur de sucre roux.

La dernière partie de sa phrase me fait tilt.

_Flash back_

_Mon téléphone sonne. _

_-Mhmmm_

_-Hey comment va mon super frère ?_

_-Salut Alice, comment va ? _

_-Oh bien Maman a fait livrer les meubles dans mon nouvel appart ce matin. Jai besoin de toi. Allez soit cool_

_-Cool, Alice pourquoi avoir besoin de moi._

_-Allez mon adorable gentil et costaud de grand frère._

_-Ok Ok, laisse tomber, à quelle heure et ou ? _

_- appart 36B dans le campus universitaire, pavillon Beethoven. A 10H30_

_-Il est qu'elle heure ? _

_-9H45 _

_-Putain Alice, je dois traverser toute la ville en moins d'une demi-heure._

_-Et elle te sert à quoi ta pétrolette._

_Je me redresse, fait couler la douche, arrêt pipi matinal, me lave et m'habille d'un jean et d'une chemise. Connaissant Alice, la journée n'est pas finie. Pas le temps pour le café._

_Me voici devant l'immeuble, papa se gare devant et à peine arrêter Alice sort et regarde sa façade._

_-Oh mon dieu ! Non mademoiselle, non la vie est trop belle. _

_Je lève le regard, une nana est debout sur la corniche tout en haut de l'immeuble._

_-Merde._

_-Le chat, hurle la jeune femme._

_Je ne cherche pas, je monte à toute vitesse les étages. Je donne un coup d'épaule et défonce la porte de son appartement. Je cours jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle est là en pyjama sur la corniche. Elle est appuyée sur le mur. J'entends les cris d'Alice en bas. _

_-Bonjour Lui dis je_

_Elle tourne son regard vers moi . Elle a un visage en forme de cœur, les cheveux flottant dans le vent qui s'amuse à lui dévoiler ses jolies formes sous ce tout petit pyjama de satin. Elle est pied nu._

_- Bonjour me répond-elle tout bas._

_-Sa vous dirais un café ? _

_-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon lieu pour cela. Me dit-elle en pointant la corniche_

_-Non en effet, je proposais un café dans un lieu plus calme, moins de vent, moins de témoins. Lui répondis-je en fixant la rue._

_-Elle est avec vous ? _

_-Ma sœur, elle a trouvé un appart ici._

_-ok._

_Je lui tends ma main elle la regarde et doucement rentre dans son appart. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et regarde sa porte d'entrée étendue sur le sol. Elle se retourne et hausse les sourcils._

_-Elle vous a attaquée ou quoi ? _

_-Désolée, c'était une urgence. _

_-Oh et jamais vous ne vérifiez si elle est ouverte._

_-Pas le temps. Déposez plainte, l'assurance vous la paiera. _

_Elle s'approche de la porte la relève et la replace comme elle peut. _

_-Un café donc ? Me demande t elle alors qu'elle me regarde en désignant le coin cuisine._

_-Volontiers. _

_Un chat roux entre par la fenêtre de la salle. Je le regarde passer._

_-Il y avait vraiment un chat._

_-Sucre roux !_

_-Non noir s'il vous plait. Elle le regarde et s'approche du chat._

_-Je vous présente sucre roux, un adorable chat qui adore escalader les corniches._

_-Oh Edward Cullen un adorable garçon qui adore sauver les femmes qui ne sont pas en détresse._

_-Bella Pratt équilibriste a ses heures perdues, heureuse de vous rencontrer. Me dit-elle en posant la tasse. Elle sort des gâteaux de dessous un torchon et le dépose devant moi._

_La porte d'entrée tombe au sol une nouvelle fois, Alice entre comme une folle et vient enlacer Bella. _

_-Non mais n'es tu pas bien ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Lui dit elle _

_Elle me regarde. _

_-Bella Pratt, Alice Cullen accessoirement mon adorable sœur et votre nouvelle voisine. _

_-je dirais colocataire. Réplique Alice._

_Alice se décroche de Bella qui la dévisage._

_-Pardon lui Alice. Dans ces cas là, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop démonstratrice._

_Fin du flash back_

-…Isabella Pratt.

Allan se retourne et me regarde.

-Izie, ma mère.

-mais comment ? Viens ici, Allan et explique-moi !

-Tu me prends au sérieux maintenant.

J'hoche la tête.

-Manges on parle ensuite. IL me regarde alors que je lui montre son assiette. Son ventre gargouille et après un instant d'hésitation il s'installe et saute sur les frites. Il mange comme un affamé

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

-Trois jours. Elle est sortie pour ça.

-Ou habites-tu ?

-En sous sol.

-Je vois.

-Oui l'adresse est connue des flics, mais elle a su nous protéger de toute cette merde.

-Ou est-elle ?

Il me regarde.

-Tu es sur d'être flic ? Non sérieux, je te dis qu'elle a disparue et tu me demandes ou elle est.

-Pardon je pensais tout haut.

-Elle a dit que tu faisais des trucs du genre.

Je lui sourie. IL baisse de nouveaux la tête pour replonger dans son assiette. Je lui tends la mienne et lui commande un autre verre.

-Merchhhhi me dit il la bouche pleine.

Une fois qu'il a fini de manger, il me regarde et se pose contre le dossier.

-merci mec, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas aussi bien bouffé. Merde je vais exploser.

-Content de l'entendre. Et si tu m'emmenais chez vous.

Il me regarde encore un moment et hoche la tête.

-Apres tout elle m'a toujours dit de te faire confiance.

Il se lève alors que je paye l'addition, il regarde la somme et sort un calepin pour le noter et continue son chemin. Je le suis. Il me conduit au travers de la ville jusqu'à atteindre les bas fonds. Je ne dis rien, mes souvenirs refont surface.

Nous passons au bord du terrain de basquet.

_Flash back_

_Mardi soir, entrainement avec le groupe au basquet. Préparation pour les finals de notre campus. On assure grave. Je suis capitaine de mon équipe._

_J'arrive au gymnase, mets mon survêt et court jusqu'au terrain. Les autres sont en place. On se salue. Un nouveau est inscrit sur le tableau, Jasper Wilthlock. Je regarde partout. Jasper est sous le panier et envoie son ballon dedans qui en retombant après deux rebonds lui atterrit directement dans les mains. Il continue son manège en changeant de place. _

_Le capitaine siffle et nous voilà parti pour l'échauffement. Nous courrons tout autour du terrain, je regarde le nouveau, il a un bon rythme. Après différentes passes en tous genre à deux, croisées, à trois, une balle tomate version basquet, on organise un mini match. IL se débrouille bien. _

_Vers la fin du match, Jasper se fait jeter au sol. Une voie se fait entendre. Je relève la tête, Bella est là dans les gradins, elle incendie le joueur pour sa faute. Jasper la regarde et lui sourie. Il se relève et va vers elle. Elle devient toute rouge et ils se parlent à voix basse; Il acquiesce. Il revient sur le terrain, il reste moins de deux minutes, notre équipe est en retard de point. Il regarde l'emplacement des autres et au coup de sifflets, il part seul, il m'appelle, me fait une passe puis je cours me mettre au centre du terrain. Jasper récupère le ballon, drible quelques adversaires et il jette un regard à Bella qui lui sourie et, à ce moment, il se détend, s'élance et envoie la balle directement dans le panier. Il égalise les points avec la transfo, notre équipe prend la tête. Bella se lève et joue les pompom-girls improvisées. Nous rigolons de la voire faire. Elle est si nature.. Il la salue bien bas. Le match est fini. _

_Les gars saluent le coach et partent se doucher. Elle se rhabille et commence à prendre la direction de la sortie._

_-Vous l'avez aidez ! Lui dit l'entraineur_

_Elle se retourne et le regarde._

_-Et en quoi est ce un mal ?_

_-Aucunement mais il aurait du trouver la passe seul._

_-Oh compris, alors pour vous c'est de la triche._

_-Si chaque fille doit intervenir pour guider son petit ami, autant faire une équipe de tricot_

_-Seriez vous en train de doutez de mes dons de joueuse._

_-Il existe une façon de départager tout cela. _

_L'entraineur lui lance le ballon. – Edward en place. Un contre un, le premier a dix à gagner._

_-Qui y a-t-il a gagné ? _

_-Une place dans l'équipe._

_-Pas dans l'équipe, dans l'encadrement. L'entraineur hoche la tete. –Bien. Elle se redresse enlève ses chaussures et se place sur le terrain devant le coach._

_Je sourie de la voir si petite avec cet aplomb et je mets en place les autres gars arrivent en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle est en débardeur, jean taille basse et pied nu. _

_Elle fait tourner le ballon dans ses mains, elle regarde le panier, tire et rate. _

_-Je crois que vous êtes meilleure pour donner des leçons. _

_-Coach, je ne suis qu'une fille. Lui dit-elle en se montrant du doigt._

_Elle me lance le ballon, je le réceptionne, elle me bloque de son corps, en gardant ses distances, je marque le premier point. Les gars le sifflent de joie. Ils m'encouragent mais je perçois le regard joueur de Jasper. Il secoue la tête. Deuxième lancé, elle continue sur son jeu, je marque aussi ainsi que les trois points suivant Je mène cinq a zéro. _

_-Hey, Bell's, je pense que cela suffit, il a compris que tu étais une fille, allez abrège, j'ai faim. Lui dit Jasper. _

_Elle lui sourie et me pique le ballon. Elle le fait tourner entre ses bras, il roule sur son torse pour revenir sur ses bras et ainsi de suite, puis sur son doigt pour finir par le passer entre ses jambes a une rapidité incroyable. Elle esquive, je la regarde bouche bée, elle drible et saute sur le mur pour rebondir et s'envoler si haut qu'elle peut quasiment déposer le ballon dans le panier Elle atterrit sur ces pieds et me regarde. Je suis sur le cul et les gars aussi. Elle me lance le ballon alors que j'essaye de la dribler, elle se tourne dos à moi et se penche afin de me dévoiler son popotin ainsi que son string, elle se trémousse. J'en perds la tête. Elle me passe et marque. Je la regarde, Le coach m'hurle dessus, je me ressaisi, elle hausse les sourcils. Apres plusieurs respirations, je prends le ballon, elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire à faire fondre monsieur chocolat lui même, se colle à moi et me pique le ballon pour le jeter sans regarder dans le panier. Oh putain de bordel elle est super douée. Le coach secoue la tête, mais rigole de la voir faire. Ok j'ai compris son jeu, elle veut jouer, je jouerais, je lui fais un signe de tête… Nous nous lançons dans un combat acharné de sensualité, de frôlement, de sourire et de caresse afin de déstabiliser l'autre, elle se frôle a moi, me soulève mon tee shirt pour frôler mes muscles, je la regarde, et encore un point. Nous sommes à neuf, sept pour elle. Les gars sont devant le spectacle qu'elle leur offre, elle est sublime. Elle me sourie et rigole même. J'aime entendre son rire. Elle engage, je la drible, lui prend le ballon, et part en direction du panier, elle me saute sur le dos, se charge comme on prendrait un enfant et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Je perds le ballon décontenancé par son geste, elle descend, récupère la balle et tout en me regardant gagne le match avec un énorme sourire. _

_Je m'incline devant elle. Elle rigole et s'approche du coach._

_-Je commence à qu'elle heure ? ._

_-vous avez triché_

_-Nous avons tous nos atouts, les miens sont ceux-ci. Lui , dit elle en me pointant, est un peu trop sur mais avec de la patience, il peut s'améliorer. Le coach la regarde, elle hausse les sourcils. –Oh et puis j'adore trichée, ne jamais faire confiance à ce que l'on voit. Lui dit-elle en jetant le ballon de dos qui atterrit dans le panier de rangement._

_Bella sera notre mascotte et l'aide du coach pendant les matchs._

_Fin du flash back/_

Je le suis toujours, nous entrons dans une zone abandonnée. C'est une entreprise qui a fait faillite, il y a des années. Elle est connue des squats.

-Reste prés de moi. Tu pues le flic. Me dit-il tout bas.

Je pose la main sur mon arme.

-SI tu la touche, tu déclenches les hostilités, respire et baisse la tête. Tu verras tout se passera bien. Me dit-il avec une certaine confiance.

IL passe le long d'un couloir, il tape sur un mur d'une drôle de façon et sifflote un air. J'entends un carton bouger dans la pénombre.

-Elle n'est pas revenue. Dit une voix rocailleuse du coin sombre.

-Merci Garry. Il est son ami.

Il continue d'avancer dans ce noir qui vous prend aux tripes, un peu plus loin, un peu plus dans l'odeur de la honte, de l'oubli, de la bassesse de notre société. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis venue dans les sous sols, mais il y a de plus en plus de monde la dedans. Pas de sécurité, un monde a part avec ses règles de vies.

Il pose sa main sur le mur.

-Fais comme moi, tu ne tomberas pas

Je m'exécute, passant ma main sur le mur rocailleux, il avance lentement sa respiration est normale pas de stress, alors que moi j'avoue que je ne suis pas à l'aise la dedans. Dun coup le mur s'arrête mais je l'entends marcher. Puis un bruit sourd, comme un meuble que l'on traine sur le sol.

-Trois mètres devant, baisse toi. Me dit-il tout bas.

Je m'exécute et une fois passer ce passage, il repousse le meuble en me souhaitant la bienvenue dans sa maison. Je me retrouve dans une galerie qui s'illumine par je ne sais qu'elle magie. IL ya des miroirs et des objets partout, des meubles, de la décoration. Un lit dans un coin, une sorte de cuisine de camping, puis des tonnes de livres dans des bibliothèques et enfin un autre lit. Les fenêtres sont masquées par des cartons et des sacs poubelles. Je m'approche, du second lit. Il y a un mur rempli de masque de carnaval, d'article de presse, de papier, dessin, tout un coin de mur est dédié à cela. Un véritable bordel. A coté du lit, il ya une photo, celle du bal de promo. On est la tous les trois. Elle a un sourire incroyable. L'équipe est derrière nous. Une autre époque.

-Depuis combien de temps, êtes vous ici ?

-Depuis cinq, six ans. Me répond-il.

-Mais que c'est il passé ? Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain ? Les flics l'ont recherché mais jamais ne l'on trouvé.

-Alors c'est qu'ils ne l'ont pas cherché au bon endroit.

-Ou étiez-vous ?

- Children's Sun mais ne me demande pas ou. Un jour on s'est réveillé dans un fourgon, et on est descendu. Depuis nous vivons ici. Et crois moi, je préfère être ici.

-Je dois faire venir l'équipe.

-Ne mets pas le bordel, elle va être furax. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le regarde, il est installé sur son lit. Il y a une tonne de livres d'occasion autour de lui. Il me regarde.

-Ou vas-tu dormir ?

-C'est chez moi ici.

-Je comprends mais tu ne peux pas rester.

-Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être.

Je le regarde, il est encore monté sur ces grands chevaux, en effet il lui ressemble.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici, non pas que tu n'en sois pas capable, mais c'est une pièce de crime, donc personne ne peut y venir.

-Oh, je me débrouillerais

-Tu as un père, il me semble

-Tu t'es cogné ce matin ou tu as été bercé trop près du mur. Non hors de question. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aumône. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Viens à la maison, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

-Même pas, tu fais sympa et après tu vas venir me voir dans ma chambre.

-Je ne suis pas de ce bord.

-Et tu penses que ces connards le disent. Non mais tu vies dans quelle réalité.

-pas la tienne en tout cas. Ecoute, il y a une autre solution.

-Et qu'elle nouvelle superbe idée nous as-tu pondus ?

- Mes parents n'habitent pas très loin de ton lycée. Ils ont un studio au dessus de leur garage. Et il ferme à clé.

-Loyer ?

-IL n'y en a pas.

-Je ne fais pas l'aumône.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, je suis sur qu'Esmée ne serait pas contre un coup de main pour entretenir son jardin.

Il me regarde avec questionnement.

-Elle ne se prendra pas pour ma mère ?

-Non mais elle a tendance à materner les personnes qu'elle aime bien.

-Et ton vieux ?

-Mon père… est plus souvent à son travail qu'à la maison.

Il regarde le lit de sa mère, sa photo comme s'il lui parlait.

- Ok de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Non en effet.

(…)

Nous arrivons chez mes parents. Maman a été super contente d'aider un garçon des rues. Elle en a pleuré au téléphone Je me gare dans l'allée.

-Et bey, ils font quoi comme job ?

-Esmée est décoratrice et Carlisle est chirurgien.

-Sa c'est du château.

-Si tu le dis. Regardes, ta tour est la bas.

IL sort de la voiture et regarde le dessus du garage. Il ferme les yeux et inspire l'air. Puis au bout d'un instant il me regarde.

-Merci Edward.

Je lui souri et la porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Esmée qui nous regarde.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Bonjour maman, oui je sais la ressemblance est flagrante. Maman, je te présente Allan. Allan voici Esmée.

Il la regarde.

-Bonjour Madame Cullen

- Respectes mon jeune âge, Allan, appelle-moi Esmée.

Il lui souri

-entendu, merci.

Je regarde ma mère qui me fait un signe de tête .

-Je dois y aller Allan, tu es entre de bonne main.

IL a un regard affolé d'un coup.

-Oh il y a un panier de basquet devant la tour du château, le ballon est dans le garage. Prépares toi, je reviens pour le diner. Je vais te mettre ta taule.

-Même pas en rêve inspecteur. Me dit-il avec sourire.

(…)

Je suis dans le salon de la morgue. Jasper fini son autopsie. Il pose son béret et après avoir éteint les lumières de la salle, viens me rejoindre.

-Hey tu en fais une tête. Tu as vu la vierge marie ?

-J'aurai préféré.

Je le regarde, comment lui dire cela ? Merde ? Il me dévisage. Puis d'un coup, me tape sur l'épaule.

-Une bière ?

-Non je préfère pas, j'ai une partie de basquet à faire.

-Oh je peux en être.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu assures le coup.

Il me regarde tristement.

-Alors sa y est, tu l'as retrouvé. Me dit-il doucement.

-Pas exactement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

-Si je te pose une question, tu y répondras en toute honnêteté

-Fois te tatou.

- Que s'est-il passé le soir du bal de promo ?

-Oh ça !

_Flash back_

_Je ferme les yeux. Une musique relaxante se fait entendre. Un bien être s'empare de moi Bien que je ne sois pas rassurer._

_Je suis dans sa chambre. Bella ouvre la porte, elle vient de se doucher. Je suis au centre de mon lit et la regarde s'habiller devant moi. Oh putain elle est super jolie. . Elle porte un ensemble de lingerie des plus fins et enfile une jolie robe bleue, elle est maquillée sobrement. Elle a toujours su se mettre en valeur. Elle ressemble à un ange. Je la regarde. _

_-Qui a t il ? _

_-TU es magnifique. _

_Elle s'empourpre devant mon compliment. Elle me regarde un instant et finie par se pencher en avant et tout en attrapant ma chemise vient délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai attendu cela depuis des siècles. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux me retenir. Je l'attire à moi et elle rigole tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Elle se positionne sur moi. Je la caresse. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois faire mais cela me plait. Je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche et elle me l'accorde. Nos langues se mélangent. Le gout de la fraise est plaisant. Il approfondi son odeur. Celui de son corps de ses cheveux. Mon corps réagi a ses mains divines. Je gémi de bonheur. _

_Elle interrompe notre baiser et me regarde avec tellement de tendresse, d'amour même. Je suis au paradis._

_-Ne me quitte pas. Lui dis je_

_-OK !_

_Elle me regarde encore. Puis se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je passe mon doigt dessus. Elle rebondie sous mon assaut. _

_-Et si tu t'occupais de moi au lieu de te faire souffrir inutilement._

_- Que dois-je comprendre ? _

_J'ai fais une boulette, elle va se rendre compte que je suis son ami Jasper son confident de puis trois ans que je la connais. Oh et puis merde, essaye, si elle part, tu auras tenté le tout pour le tout. _

_-Je veux dire, au lieu de faire souffrir ta merveilleuse petite lèvre inférieure qui n'a rien demandé, tu pourrais faire souffrir la mienne. _

_Elle me regarde avec une certaine malice. Une étincelle jaillie de ces yeux. Je la regarde. Elle me couche sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi. Son visage au dessus du mien. Elle me regarde et doucement passe sa langue sur ces lèvres. Ma respiration est rapide et profonde. Elle se penche sur moi et s'occupe de ma lèvre inférieure. Je sais qu'elle sent mon corps réagir à cela. Mais cela ne semble pas l'effrayer. Je commence à être a l'étroit dans mon pantalon de toile. _

_Je sens ses doigts défaire les boutons de ma chemise un à un puis passer en dessous. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches et je commence à la caresser. Elle m'interrompe dans ma découverte._

_-Tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse alors sois gentil, ne bouge pas, ou je serais dans l'obligation de te mordre._

_Elle serre un peu plus ses lèvres autours de la mienne et me fais sentir ses dents dessus. _

_-Bien Madame._

_-J'en suis heureuse. Je replace donc mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle me caresse, unefois ma chemise toute ouverte pour elle. Elle se redresse et regarde mon corps frissonner sous le passage de ses doigts. Elle sourie. Elle trace mes muscles avec tellement de douceur. On dirait qu'elle me découvre. Elle sourie et se penche pour poser enfin ses lèvres contre mon torse. Sa poitrine se pose sur moi. Elle me lèche, me déguste avec tellement de tendresse que je vais me consumer sur place. Elle descend au plus bas de mon torse lorsque sa main vient débouter mon pantalon. Je me redresse aussitôt. Elle me regarde et me sourie. Elle se penche pour me faire sentir ses dents sur mon flanc. _

_-Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger._

_Je me rends compte que mes mains se sont déplacées pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne descend plus bas. _

_- Laisse-moi te regarder s'il te plait. _

_-Accordée._

_-madame est trop aimable._

_Elle me sourie encore. Elle revient sur l'objet de notre coupure et défait un a un les boutons. Elle me regarde avec tellement d'envie que j'en suis plus que serrer. Je me monte afin qu'elle puisse baisser mon pantalon. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut qu'elle enleva aussi le boxer. Ma fierté se dressa devant elle, tel le mat d'un bateau. Elle me regarda et passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres. En jetant ma tête en arrière, je m'aperçu que nous étions au beau milieu du lit en plein après midi. J'aurais préféré que se soit plus intime. J'appuis donc sur le bouton secret. Dans la seconde qui suit nous étions entourés de pénombre avec quelques lampes feutrées autour de nous. Une musique d'ambiance douce et entrainante. Elle me regarde et contemple notre nouvel univers._

_-Waouh et bien dis donc. Un vrai piège à filles._

_-On peut dire cela Elle se baisse d'un coup pour me prendre en bouche. Oh My god. Ses lèvres chaudes, sa langue jouant avec moi l'intérieur de sa bouche, sa chaleur le frottement de ses dents. Oh merde c'est divin. Elle bouge doucement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, me prenant complètement variant sur la vitesse et sur la profondeur de sa prise. Elle ressert ses lèvres de façon à ce que je sois plus sérer en elle. Mon corps n'en peu plus. Je suis chaud bouillant. Des sensations jamais explorées se réveillent en moi. Elle se retire et se dresse devant moi. Je m'assois sous son approbation. Elle commence à se déhancher doucement. Pas de façon malveillante, elle le fait pour moi et en a beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis appuyé sur un tas de coussins la regardant se déshabiller tout en dansant devant moi. Elle se balance jouant avec mon corps, se frottant à moi, me cachant la vue avec ma chemise pendant qu'elle me lèche le torse. Je suis en feu. Comment peut-on vivre à cela ? Je vais mourir pas possible. Je n'en peux plus. _

_-Bella, S'il te plait._

_Elle me regarde. Elle me sourie. Je n'en peux plus. Elle est en sous vêtements devant moi. Je m'approche d'elle et la couche sur les coussins. Je commence à la découvrir. Doucement, lentement je la goute de tout mon corps. Je commence par son visage que je dessine avec mes mains Je l'enregistre millimètre par millimètre. Je l'embrasse, ses joues, ses lèvres, ses yeux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux que je respire. Je continue ma découverte par son corps que doucement j'embrasse, je caresse. Elle respire fort et se cambre sous mes doigts. Je la sens humide pour moi et cela me fait d'autant plus d'effet. Je lui enlève cette robe qui dévoile ses seins que je prends entre mes doigts en bouche. Je les suçote, les pince les lèche. Elle se cambre d'autant plus. _

_-Jasper, continue._

_Je descends sur son ventre en n'oubliant pas de la retourner pour lui embrasser son dos. Elle gémie lorsque je lui embrasse le cou, son omoplate. Elle a des frissons sous mes coups de langue. Je lui baisse sa fine dentelle qui laisse libre ses petites fesses rebondies. Je les lui caresse en descendant sur ses cuisses. Je la retourne et fonce sur son entre jambe Oh mon dieu elle est divine._

_-TU es tellement belle._

_Elle gémie. Je la goute. Elle se cambre sous mes coups de langues. Je lui fais sucer mes doigts et je les introduis en elle. Doucement je les courbes afin de trouver son point G. Elle gémie tout en me tenant les cheveux. Je sens qu'elle va venir. Je commence mes allers et retours en elle avec mes doigts tout en la léchant. J'ai envie de la retourner mais la voir est aussi un accomplissement pour moi. Je la regarde. Elle a la tête le plus en arrière possible, elle crie de bonheur. Sa respiration est forte, rapide. Elle se resserre autour de mes doigts. _

_-Aime- moi !_

_-Bien sur Madame._

_Je me présente devant elle. Je l'embrasse tout en la pénétrant avec douceur. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde en me sentant en elle. Je lui sourie et l'embrasse. J'entre centimètre par centimètre, doucement Je veux la sentir autour de moi. Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Elle sourie. Elle bouge son bassin pour que je la pénètre plus vite. Je la caresse tout en la pénétrant. Une fois au fond d'elle. Je suis bien. Elle est bien. Elle gémie. Je commence donc à bouger en elle. _

_-Jasper, Oui_

_-J'aime être en toi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'aime. _

_Elle me regarde._

_- Aime-moi. _

_J'aime la sentir autour de moi, contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout et concentrer sur un seul endroit à la fois. Je la regarde, elle se contorsionne. Se donne corps et âme sous mes coups de reins. Nous avons chaud, la sueur se montre par gouttelettes sur son corps. Je lui lèche une par une et souffle dessus afin de la rafraichir un peu. Elle frissonne. Je sors d'elle. Elle me regarde._

_-Viens par ici beauté. _

_Elle me laisse faire de son corps ce que je veux. Les positions se multiplient ajoutant de l'extase a notre amour, de la sensualité de la douceur. Elle jouie contre moi plusieurs fois en hurlant mon prénom et je m'enfonce le plus possible en elle pour accentuer son plaisir. Je me fonds et m'écoule en elle. Dieu que je l'aime. _

_Nous sommes cote a cote, elle est dans mes bras. Elle passe ses doigts sur mon torse._

_-Bella, les autres vont nous attendre._

_-Je sais mais je m'en fou._

_-Oh Izie, est ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes ensemble._

_Elle me regarde._

_- Laisse-moi-lui annoncer. S'il te plait._

_-On peut le faire ensemble._

_-Et comment crois tu qu'il va réagir ? _

_-Mal_

_-Alors je lui dirais demain. Laisse-moi profité de ce soir, encore une fois._

_Je lui monte le visage près du mien et l'embrasse._

_-Viens, on se lave ensemble. _

_Fin du flash back._

-Jasper, que c'est il passé ?

- Elle m'avait choisi et voulait de l'annoncer.

-Et vous êtes partis au beau milieu du bal de promo, elle pleurait.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ce soir là.

-Oh Le choix était définitif alors.

-On était bourré.

-Et ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle a disparu. Edward pourquoi ses questions aujourd'hui.

-Si je te dis qu'elle a besoin de notre aide.

-je comprends rien.

-Prés à faire une partie de basquet.

Il me regarde étrangement.

-Edward tu me fous une trouille mec.

-Prends une douche, je passe vous chercher à 7 heure, on mange chez Esmée.

-Avec Alice ? me demande t il

-A toute.

Je me lève et sors de la salle.

-Edward.

Je me retourne et le regarde.

-J'aurai du te le dire.

-Il y a trois jours elle était dans les sous sols.

-Quoi elle était ?

-J'en sais rien, Jasper. Tu arriveras peut être a savoir un peu plus ce soir.

-Edward tu me fou la trouille

-Elle a eu un fils, et il est chez Esmée.

-Un fils.

-Ouaip, félicitation papa.

Il ouvre grand sa bouche et je pars. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool de lui annoncer comme cela. Mais je ne me vois pas lui serer la main. Je l'aimais comme personne, et elle l'a choisi, lui. Il l'a perdu. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je rentre chez moi. Dans mon appart. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Je sors de mon parking et prends l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je marche la tête dans les nuages. Tellement de questions, de souvenirs se bousculent. Je cherche mes clefs.

-Dans ta poche de blouson.

Je me retourne, Il y a une ombre dans le fond du couloir. Je m'avance vers elle. Je reconnaitrais sa voix entre milles.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je me statufie.

-Tournes toi !

-Bella !

Je l'entends taper du pied sur le sol. J'obéis. Je me tourne face à ma porte.

- Est-il en sécurité ?

-Oui, il est chez mes parents.

-Veilles sur lui. Il est ce qui est de plus important pour moi.

-Bella !

-Ecoutes et ne m'interromps pas.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je vais te dire ce que je me souviens, mais certaines pièces sont encore floues. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des plumes violettes sur son visage. Elle saigne, son sang coule. Elle est dans une pièce très illuminées, avec des anges. C'est très joli et très chic, un club. Les gens autour sont comme elle, des masques, des plumes, de l'alcool des petits four, le numéro 26 . L'homme aux cheveux blanc, Happy a fait une connerie, le sang à gicler sur le mur. L'homme au loup, Lefty et l'autre l'agneau Buck on prit la femme l'on emmenée. Elle a une marque sur le bras. IL faisait froid dehors.

-Ou est la fille ?

-Ils me cherchent. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai toujours aimé. Prends soin de lui.

Je ferme mes yeux d'entendre ces mots. Puis j'attends la suite, rien. Je me retourne, elle n'est plus là. Je cours dans la direction de sa voix. J'ouvre la porte de secours.

-BELLA !

Rien pas un bruit, rien nada. Je descends les escaliers en vitesse, rien personne. A par un parfum qui traine, fraise. Je reviens sur mes pas, au pied de ma porte un petit sac de papier. Je me baisse et le ramasse. Je l'ouvre. Un café de chez drogs-coffee en bas. Je prends le gobelet, il est chaud. Je l'ouvre, café noir sucré. J'ouvre mon appart et vais m'effondrer sur le canapé. Je regarde ce verre de carton. IL y a inscrit « sorry » dessus avec le O en forme de ballon de basket et le Y qui sert de panier. C'est elle pas de doute. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même, sans que je le veuille. Tellement d'années se sont écoulées, tellement de peur, de recherche. C'est pour cela que nous sommes entrées dans la police, la retrouver ou tout du moins, retrouver son corps, un jour. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé à la revoir sur le pas de ma porte. Je regarde devant moi, une photo de nous quatre trône au coté de la télé. Alice et Bella qui s'amusent à nous déguiser Jasper et moi. Un soir de beuverie.

(…)

19h00 je sonne à l'appart de Jasper et Alice.

-On arrive ! me dit cette dernière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils montent dans ma voiture. Pas un mot, pas une respiration. Alice coupe la musique et me regarde.

-Edward c'est quoi cette merde ?

-La bas, j'ai fait venir le reste de l'équipe pour le café.

-Tu as d'autres éléments ? Me demande Japser

-Oui. Je me referme aussitôt. Je sens le regard de ma sœur et de mon ami sur moi, mais je ne peux leur dire. Je suis encore sous le coup de son parfum, du son de sa voix, de son ton, de son histoire, et surtout de ces mots.

Je me gare devant chez mes parents. Le salon est allumé. Je me tourne aussitôt vers le garage. Le studio est éteint. Je suppose qu'il est avec mes parents.

Je descends de voiture et entre.

-Nous sommes là maman.

-Dans la cuisine, Edward.

J'entre dans la cuisine, Allan est assis sur un tabouret de bar et aide maman à la confection des pizzas. Je m'approche de maman et l'embrasse, elle me sourie Ok tout va bien. Je regarde Allan.

Il a le regard fixe derrière moi. Je me tourne et voit Jasper et Alice en mode pause. Ils ont les yeux énormes.

-Je reviens dit Jasper.

Il se tourne et Alice tente de le rattraper. Je l'intercepte de la main.

- Laisse-lui du temps.

-Tu le savais ?

-Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui.

Elle me regarde et a de la hargne dans les yeux.

-Non, hors de question que sa recommence. Elle se détache de ma main et cours après lui.

Je baisse le regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Allan il va revenir. Lui dit Esmée.

-No souci. Répond t il. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il vient de rencontrer son père et se dernier se sauve et cela ne l'affecte pas.

Je le regarde.

-Alors avant ou après cette taule au basket ? Me demande t il.

-Voyons voir ce qu'elle t'a appris.

-Yes, dis tu es sur que tu l'as bien collé ton dentier. Me dit-il en sautant du tabouret. Ma mère rigole.

-Voyons cela sur le terrain.

J'embrasse ma mère qui me souri et nous voici devant le garage. Il drible avec le ballon sur le sol. Il essaye le panier. Etrangement il le met dedans et le ballon fait deux rebonds avant de lui revenir dans les mains. Je le regarde faire, je fais un bon en arrière de vingt ans. Merde pas croyable.

-Ta mère est sympa.

-Oui en effet. Elle t'aime bien.

-On a un accord, je squatte le studio et en échange, je dois lui montrer mes notes et faire le jardin.

-Je la reconnais bien.

Nous commençons notre parti de basket, il est doué. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas joué comme cela.

-Tu fais parti de l'équipe du lycée.

-Non, pas de sous pour l'inscription et tout le reste.

Je me stoppe devant lui. IL me regarde. – T'en fais pas pour cela. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut et franchement le coach est étrange.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Black, Jacob black. Il a des manières de primitif et hurle constamment sur les joueurs.

-Veux tu que j'aille le voir

-C'est pas un acte puni par la loi d'être inefficace.

J e rigole de sa réparti.

Jasper arrive et nous lance chacun une bouteille d'eau. On s'assoit sur le muret et nous buvons en silence.

-Désolé j'ai beuggé. Dit-il tout bas.

Allan me regarde et hausse les épaules. Comme si il savait avant que cela n'arrive.

-Tu es né quand ? Lui demande Jasper

-En Avril 1995

-Tu as quinze ans.

-Bientôt seize.

Je les regarde, Allan le fixe alors que Jaz est perdu.

-Tu lui ressembles.

-Izie dit que je tiens surtout de toi.

Jaz se tend à cela.

-quel collège ?

-Je suis au lycée, j'ai sauté plusieurs classes.

-En combien es tu ?

-Première Scientifique.

-Beaucoup de classes.

-Izie s'est occupée de mon éducation.

-Au basket aussi à ce que je vois.

-Ouaip.

-J'ai reconnu son lancé mais tu dois plus te détendre

Il le regarde. Je souri.

-Tu me montres.

-Ok, Edward ballon.

Et nous voilà tous trois à jouer. C'est sympa. Nous passons un bon moment.

-Les garçons à table. Nous dit Esmée.

Nous entrons, allons nous laver les mains et nous installer à table. C'est simple et agréable.

-Ou habites-tu en ce moment ? Lui dit Jasper.

-Dans le studio au dessus du garage, en attendant son retour.

Jasper me regarde.

-Tu pourrais venir chez nous.

Alice le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Non merci, je ne mange pas de ce pain la.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui fais confiance, et Elle ne m'aime pas. Dit Allan en me pointant du menton et ensuite Alice. –Super bon Esmée. Il enlève son sweatshirt, s'assoie dessus et continue son repas.

-Merci Allan. Répondit-elle dans un énorme silence.

-La vérité doit être dite. Dit-il en croquant dans sa part de pizza.

Nous le regardons. Incroyable.

-Quelle vérité ? Dit Alice en le regardant.

Il pose sa fourchette et son couteau. Et la fixe du regard.

-Je te fais peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela est en toi. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, tu es parti des que tu m'as vu. Tu savais pour ma conception ? Et tu as peur qu'elle vienne te le reprendre. Dit-il en pointant Jaz du doigt.

Un grand silence règne dans la cuisine.

-J'en savais rien, pour ta conception.

-Tu devais te douter qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

-Oui je m'en doutais. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais en route.

-Ok.

Il se replonge dans sa pizza. On le regarde tous, effaré par son comportement. Il n'a pas été injurieux ou grossier, juste véritablement honnête.

Papa arrive dans la cuisine. Allan se met debout dans un coin en le voyant entré. Il a un hoquet de stupeur et il baisse la tête.

-Bonjour tout le monde Dit papa.

- Bonjour, répondons-nous. Il fait le tour et nous embrasse. Il le voit dans le coin. Il le regarde. Il s'approche de lui en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Carlisle. Je suis le père d'Edward et Alice. TU dois être Allan le nouveau locataire du garage.

Allan regarde sa main mais ne la serre pas.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen. Lui dit-il tout bas. Il croise ses bras.

-Lève le visage lorsque tu me parles. Lui dit-il instinctivement.

Aussitôt Allan le regarde. Il y a une fureur dans son regard.

-Tu as un regard qui me dit quelque chose. Bienvenue dans la maison.

Allan est sous le choc. Papa s'installe avec nous et commence son repas. Nous le regardons. Il s'arrête au bout d'un moment et se retourne face à lui.

-Viens finir ton repas.

Allan s'exécute aussitôt. On ne comprend rien. Il agit tel un robot, si différent de tout à l'heure. Il mange sans appétit, sans joie. Il fini son verre d'eau et se place debout derrière son siège. Il baisse le regard et attend.

-Allan que se passe t il ? Lui demandais-je.

Il redresse le regard et attend l'approbation de Papa pour parler. Carlisle le regarde.

-D'où viens tu ?

-Children's sun.

-Depuis combien de temps es tu parti de la bas ?

-Cinq ans et Huit mois.

-Tu es sorti seul ?

-Non avec ma mère.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi venir ici ?

-Izie m'a dit de lui faire confiance. Dit-il en me regardant.

-Puis je savoir son prénom civile ?

-Isabella Marie Swan.

-Izie, voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses. Dit papa en le regardant.

-Puis je savoir ton prénom civil ?

-Allan Anthony Swan Wilthlock.

Je regarde Allan, il respire calmement mais on peut sentir toute son appréhension face à mon père.

Nous sommes scotchés face à cela. Son comportement est étrange, pas de la peur quoi que. Papa le regarde, se lève et vient se placer devant lui.

-Ici, il n'y a pas de Dana, maitre ou autre nom que tu lui donnes. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Du moment que tu respectes les règles de vie que ta mère t'a enseignée dans cette maison, aucun problème. Et tu as le droit de parler, de faire ce qu'il te plait quand il te plait. As tu compris ?

-Oui Monsieur Cullen.

-Non je m'appelle Carlisle, Monsieur Cullen est pour le travail.

-Compris.

-No souci, alors.

Allan redresse le regard et lui fait un maigre sourire.

-SI tu as besoin, je serais là pour te répondre et t'aider.

-Merci.

-Non merci à toi de me faire confiance.

A ce moment, Allan le regarde différemment. Il débarrasse sa table en jetant un œil de temps en temps à mon père. Mais ce dernier fait style de rien.

-Esmée, puis je aller dans le salon ?

-Oui Allan.

Nous le regardons partir de la cuisine. On se tourne aussitôt vers Carlisle.

-quelqu'un connait Children's Sun ? Nous demande t il.

-Non

-Les enfants du soleil .

Esmée met une main devant sa bouche pour atténuer un cri. Il l'a regarde et hoche la tête. IL respire profondément et nous regarde un par un.

-Il y a de cela une peu plus de cinq ans, la secte les enfants du soleil a fait les faits divers de toutes les informations du pays. Sous ordre de leur maitre, les disciples de la secte se sont suicidés. Les forces de l'ordre étaient présentes mais lorsqu'elles sont entrées dans les locaux, tous les corps gisaient au sol. Apres enquête, il en est ressorti qu'ils avaient été empoisonnés. Seul le Maitre ou Dana a été arrêté.

-Quelle année ? Demande Jasper.

-Je pourrais faire des recherches. Dis-je

-Ils doivent être les seuls rescapés de cette tuerie. Dit papa.

-Cela n'explique pas son changement de comportement. Dis Esmée en regardant le salon.

-Je dois représenter l'autorité, le Dana. Alors il se met en mode vie sectaire dès qu'il me voit.

-Comment as-tu su ? Papa.

-Son tatouage sur son bras. Les disciples avaient le même. Ce que je n'explique pas c'est le rôle de Bella la dedans.

Maman et Alice ont fini de débarrasser la table pendant que nous parlions de tout cela. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et nous entendons l'équipe arrivée.

-ou es tu chef ?

-On arrive Emmett. Lui répondis-je. Je regarde mes parents et maman me dit qu'elle va installer Allan dans le studio. Je demande à papa de rester avec nous.

Emmett entre dans la cuisine et nous salue.

-Dis c'est qui le gosse qui est devant la télé éteinte.

-Il ne l'a pas allumé.

-Non il la regarde et tape dessus.

Nous allons dans le salon. Allan est devant l'écran et tapote gentiment sur le coté de la télé. Il passe ses mains devant au dessus et il attend que l'image arrive.

-Tu dois appuyer sur le bouton en bas pour l'allumer. Lui dis-je.

Il se retourne et me regarde. Il me fixe et au bout d'un moment il se retourne devant la télé. Il la regarde. Je m'approche de lui et me place a ses cotés. Je me penche pour l'allumer et il m'arrête dans mon élan.

-J'ai beau vivre dans les baffons de la société, sortir d'une secte ou autre endroit, je sais allumer la télévision.

Je le regarde.

-Alors que fais-tu ?

-EN voici une question des plus intéressantes. Sais-tu que la télévision émet des ondes psychonoloidales. On les appelle aussi ondes domestiques. Regarde. Il passe sa main au dessus de la télé et il me montre ses poils de bras. Ils se redressent. –Ce que je n'explique pas en revanche c'est qu'elles ne devraient plus être actives en ce moment. Elles sont majoritaires au dessus de la télé, sur les cotés les ondes sont moindres.

-Ok merci pour ce cours fort sympathique. Cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais devant le poste.

-J'ai un devoir à rendre sur les ondes domestiques et je n'ai pas de poste télé chez moi.

Je le regarde, il hausse les épaules et continue son manège. Les autres sont derrière nous, je peux sentir leur présence.

-J'avoue que je n'y connais rien en onde domestiques dit Esmée mais voudrais tu venir pour faire ton lit.

Il se retourne et la regarde.

-Je sais faire mon lit. Merci Esmée, si vous avez besoin de parlez entre vous, dites le moi c'est plus simple.

Je souri de sa réparti.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de parler à un ado de bientôt seize ans. Lui dit-elle. Excuse-moi.

-No souci, en revanche je veux bien que vous me montrez mes nouveaux appartements. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourie a son tour et lui indique la sortie.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Allan.

IL lève la main au dessus de lui comme pour nous dire, t'inquiète tout va bien et sors à la suite d'Esmée.

Alice apporte le café à l'équipe et nous voici dans le salon.

-C'est le fils de Bella et Jasper dis je doucement. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui au poste en hurlant qu'il devait me voir. IL n'a pas vu sa mère depuis trois jours. Il est venu me voir d'après ses consignes. Demain je dois vous emmener chez eux. Ils vivent dans les sous sols.

-Pourquoi faire une recherche d'une personne adulte, dit Rose.

-Elle est venue me voir devant mon appartement

-Tu l'as vu ? me demande Jasper.

-Pas vraiment, elle ne m'a pas laissé la regarder et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Elle m'a raconté une histoire des plus étranges. Elle a vu quelque chose, et elle pense qu'ils la poursuivent.

- Dis-nous.

-Elle a parlé d'une femme au visage de plume violette, de sang, d'une pièce chic avec des personnes fortunées, du numéro 26 Elle a cité trois personnes, le tigre, le loup et l'agneau. La fille est blessée ou morte, j'en sais rien. Elle a dit qu'il faisait froid.

Ils me regardent tous. Je passe la main sur mes cheveux. Voilà l'histoire est lancée.

-C'est tout.

-Pourquoi ne pas venir sous la protection de témoin ? Me dit Rose.

-Elle a peur qu'on pense qu'elle est folle. Dit Jasper doucement.

On le regarde.

- Explique-nous. Demanda Alice.

-Elle a des visions. Elle en a toujours eues.

-Quoi ? Dis Emmett, Elle ne doit pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages, pas possible.

_Flash back._

_Le réveil se met en marche. _

_-Bonjour à vous, habitant de Seattle. Nous sommes le Mardi 7 Avril. Il est 7H00. Allez debout. On se prépare pour cette super journée. Et nous commençons par écouter notre formidable Barry White, 'Let the music play'. _

_La musique résonne dans ma chambre. J'aime sa voix de crooner pour le réveil. Il me donne la pèche. Je me lève et chante et me trémousse sur ces paroles. Je monte le son et vais dans la salle de bain. _

_Je fais couler l'eau de la douche, me regarde dans le miroir. Waouh putain de cheveux. Ils ne ressemblent à rien. L'eau est à température. Je me jette dessous, me lave tout en chantant sous le pommeau de douche. Je swing dans le bac à douche, me savonne et me rince. Je m'entortille d'une serviette. Je me sèche avec une autre. __Je me lave les dents alors que ' You're the first, the last, my everything' retenti. __Un spécial Barry white. J'adore. Je m'évertue à me raser correctement alors que je chante comme un fou. Je me passe la lotion après rasage. Sa pique un peu. Je me parfume et arrive à dresser mes cheveux. Heureusement que j'ai pas ceux d'Ed, de vrai commère toujours a l'affu de la moindre nouvelle. Moi non un gel et hop, plaqué posé. Du bonheur._

_Je sors de la salle de bain en chantant. La journée s'annonce super bonne. J'ouvre mes volets et laisse aérer. J'éteins le poste, toujours en chantant. J'entre dans la cuisine en glissant sur le parquet. Je fais rouler le café, sors les tartines et le Nutella. _

_Pendant que le café coule je fonce m'habiller. J'ai une patate d'enfer._

_Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je lave ma vaisselle et range la cuisine. Je ferme ma fenêtre, regarde l'heure. Impeccable. J'ai le temps d'aller tranquille en cours. Je prends ma sacoche et fonce au garage pour monter à bord de ma Peugeot._

_Je prends ma route buissonnière. J'évite la quatre voie ce matin. J'ai le temps. Le soleil est au rendez vous. L'été s'annonce en douceur. _

_Sur la route on voit les traces de la pluie de la nuit dernière. De grosses flaques sont présentes par endroit. Malgré le soleil de ce matin il y a des sillons d'eau sur la route._

_J'arrive sur le campus. Je roule un peu vite mais je le connais du bout des doigts et il est encore tôt. Je vois ma place un peu plus loin à gauche et aperçoit aussi une superbe flaque un peu avant. J'accélère pour faire gicler l'eau le plus haut possible. J'aime cela. Ca fait un bruit d'enfer et sa nettoie mes dessous de roues. J'accélère et vise la flaque d'eau, la giclée est énorme. Je me gare à ma place. J'éteins la radio, range la façade détachable, prends ma sacoche et sors de la voiture._

_Je me dirige vers le bâtiment central lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre._

_-Non mais il en a un culot celui là. _

_Je me retourne. Je vois une fille arrivée, elle est trempée jusqu'au os. Elle se place devant moi et me regarde. _

_-Tu as eu un souci ? _

_-Toi (elle respire fortement en me montrant son index), Tu viens de m'arroser avec la flaque._

_- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !_

_Je la regarde, elle ressemble à un chaton mouillé, avec ses cheveux qui lui tombent de chaque coté de son visage, sa chemise blanche qui une fois mouillée laisse transparaitre son soutien gorge. Son jean qui défini encore ses formes plus que jolies._

_-Tu as intérêt à faire remonter tes yeux._

_Elle regarde son teeshirt, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de la transparence de ce dernier. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et rougie aussitôt. Elle baisse le regard._

_-Tiens mets cela, ton teeshirt est trempé._

_Apres m'avoir observé, elle enfile ma veste et replace son sac sur son épaule, remet ses cheveux sur son dos. Son visage est trempé, son maquillage est foutu et ses yeux profonds coulent d'eux-mêmes laissant des traces noires se dessiner._

_Je la dévisage et me met à rire. Elle est si belle que s'en est déconcertant. Elle ne ressemble à rien et pourtant elle a une beauté naturelle incroyable. _

_Elle me dévisage et je m'arrête de rire. _

_Elle continue de me dévisager. Me pousse et rejoint le bâtiment. Je la regarde partir toute mouillée, son jean laisse deviner de super petites fesses moulées à la perfection dans un string des plus charmants. Elle essaye de garder son amour propre intact mais tout le monde la regarde. Je ri de la voir faire._

_Elle se retourne et me lance un regard tueur. Je rigole d'autant plus. Les élèves la regardent et la montre du doigt. D'un coup je me sens mal pour elle. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais cela va la suivre durant un bon moment. Je cours après elle. _

_-Viens je vais te présenter une amie qui sera enchantée de te prêter un teeshirt. Elle me regarde encore. Je lui fais un léger sourire. Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? N'importe quoi. Je lui montre le chemin d'une main et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre elle me suit. Je me dirige vers la classe de Maria. Elle me bondit dans les bras et lorsqu'elle remarque ma veste sur les épaules de Bella, me lance un sourire appréciateur._

_-La soirée a été bonne à ce que je vois._

_Bella me dévisage et comprends d'un coup les dires de Maria. Elle me lance un regard noir._

_-Maria je te présente ma victime. J'ai eu un petit accident ce matin avec elle. Je lui ai fait prendre une douche. Je me suis dit que peut être tu pourrais l'aider ?_

_Maria me regarde._

_-Jasper, tu dois déshabiller les filles avant de les mettre sous la douche. N'importe quoi ! Allez viens, je t'emmène loin de ce rustre qui n'a pas de manière. Elle prend sa main qui me regarde alors que je lui fais un sourire en coin en la regardant s'éloignée dans son jean extra moulant. Elle se retourne et m'hurle dessus._

_-Hey bon blond, ne t'inquiète de rien, de toute façon notre rencontre devait être un fiasco. Mais on sera ami._

_Je lui fais un sourire et elle me le rend. _

_Des semaines plus tard, elle m'avoua avoir rêvé plusieurs fois de ce moment. Mais à chaque fois elle finissais trempée comme une soupe._

_Fin du flash back._

-Elle avait tendance à prédire ou à voir des choses que d'autres personnes ne voyaient pas. Elle en rigolait mais avec le temps les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses. Elle en avait peur. Nous lance Jasper en regardant ses pieds.

-Oh c'est comme cela qu'elle m'a évité mon accident. Dit Alice tout haut. Jasper hocha la tête et lui sourie.

-Et tu l'as traité de folle. Lui dis-je.

-Oui, on s'est disputé la vieille du bal de promo. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se faire enlever et jeter dans une camionnette bleue.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Lui hurlais-je dessus en me levant. Merde on la chercher partout, et c'est maintenant que tu me dis cela.

-Je n'y pensais plus.

-Oh non vous vous êtes réconcilier sur l'oreiller et tu ne sais plus pourquoi. Me prendrais-tu pour un con.

Il me regarde et se lève devant moi.

-Tu as toujours été jaloux de notre relation, Edward. Tu l'as toujours aimé

Je le regarde avec tellement de haine, que le je le tuerais pour ces mots. Papa se dresse entre nous et nous regarde.

-AU LIT. Nous dit il. Demain vous vous parlerez. La journée a été riche pour vous deux.

Nous le regardons et partons chacun de notre coté.

-Demain matin neuf heure, au bureau. Dis-je à l'équipe en sortant.

(…)

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et j'attends de savoir si elle est là ce soir. Mais non personne ne m'ordonne de rester face au mur. J'entre referme ma porte et me couche directement. Mes songes lui seront destinés, encore une fois.

(…)

Je fais entrer l'équipe dans son antre. Allan m'a donné l'astuce pour que tout s'allume par magie. L'équipe est sous le choc.

-Incroyable. Dit Rose. Elle se place devant le mur de photos, d'articles de presses, de papier. Elle ferme légèrement les yeux ce qui veut dire qu'elle imprime ce qu'elle voit. Elle réfléchie. Elle pose doucement ses doigts dessus. Emmett lui prend les photos et classe tout cela sur l'ordi, en fichier. Il control la pièce, les livres, leurs affaires. Il fouille partout. S'il y a un grain de sable de la mauvaise couleur, il va me le trouver. Il est bon pour cela. Alice elle est l'expert des empreintes et autres truc physique du genre. Elle a une logique imparable.

-Edward, tu es sur d'elle. Me dit Emmett.

-Je lui confierais ma vie.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, voilà combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?

-Des années.

-On change pendant des années.

Je le regarde, je comprends son raisonnement. Il me fait un léger sourire.

-Elle devait être importante.

-Elle l'est encore.

-Edward, on a aucune preuve de ces dires, rien, pas de personnes disparues, pas de traces. Comment peut elle en être sur ? C'est peut être prémonitoire, un trip, un trop plein de la secte ou rien du tout. Comment être sur qu'elle ne fait pas cela pour que tu t'occupes d'Allan. Elle a peut être plus les moyens, plus la lumière partout et dans un dernier élan de lucidité, elle n'a trouvé que cela.

-J'ai l'intuition.

L'équipe s'arrête de bosser et me regarde.

-intuition, me dit Alice. Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas suivre son cœur.

-Je ne te parle pas de mon cœur, je parle d'intuition.

-Et il y a une différence pour elle ?

-Alice, elle était ton amie, pourquoi réagies tu comme cela ? Je ne te comprends pas.

-Ah non, elle disparait tout d'un coup, le groupe en empâti comme jamais, vous étiez malheureux comme les pierres. Notre vie a changé depuis. Sais-tu que Jasper en pleur encore certaine nuit. Sais-tu combien de temps il a mis avant de regarder une autre fille. Il a réussi, on a va se marier et la voilà qui réapparait avec son fils en plus. Et Pam, tout le monde se bouge pour elle, on remet tout en question. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagi comme cela.

Elle me regarde, ses larmes se mettent à couler.

-je te retire l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Non, tu peux aller te brosser. Hors de question.

-Ce n'est pas ton frère qui parle, c'est ton supérieur.

-Mon supérieur, mon cul. Mon supérieur n'aurait même pas regardé les papiers. Il aurait viré le gosse, si ce dernier n'était pas son fils. Ne me parles pas de professionnalisme, Edward.

-Elle s'y connaissait en dessin.

-Oui dis je .

-Non dis Alice.

Emmett nous regarde.

-Vous parlez de la même personne, hein dites-moi qu'on est au moins Ok sur la personne à chercher.

Alice et moi, nous regardons.

-Oui dis Alice, elle aimait dessiner, mais elle n'a pas fait d'étude artistique.

-Et elle a étudié en quoi ?

-En sport et littérature. Répondit Alice.

-Deux domaines complètement opposés.

-C'est tout Bella. Elle était capable de gérer une équipe de basket tout en leur faisant la lecture sur Shakespeare.

Emmett nous regarde.

-Alors là, elle aurait pu toujours courir. Jamais elle ne m'aurais fait endurer cela.

Je le regarde et m'installe sur le lit de Bella. Instinctivement, je prends son oreiller et le respire.

_Flash back_

_-Oh non Bella, pas question._

_-Ok alors vas y, trouve une solution capitaine._

_-Quoi mais non, il est hors de question de lire cela en sport._

_Elle s'approche de moi et monte à califourchon sur moi. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et fini par me masser les épaules. _

_-TU triches._

_- Laisses-moi essayer, une fois. Si c'est un fiasco, je t'invite à diner, sinon je viens manger chez toi._

_-Vrai , rien que tous les deux ? _

_Elle hoche la tête._

_-Qu'as-tu a perdre, tu diras que c'était mon idée et que je t'ai forcé._

_Je la regarde, elle se dandine sur moi. Elle m'embrasse la joue. Oh mon dieu, cette fille va me tuer._

_-C'est pas loyal. Tu sais que je ne peux te résister. Tu es trop belle._

_Elle me regarde et se lève de sur moi._

_-J'irais voir le coach. Il me dira oui._

_-TU montes sur ses genoux à lui aussi. _

_Elle me regarde et me saute dessus. Elle me décoiffe, oh sacrilège le temps que je lui dis je que je suis ok, puis elle se sauve en courant. _

_-Cullen, je vais les instruire comme jamais, ils auront la meilleurs note de l'histoire en littérature, fois de Pratt _

_Deux jours plus tard, elle arrive à l'entrainement avec une brochette de pompom gilrs derrière elle. Les gars la regardent. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Me dit Jasper. _

_-Elle nous instruit lui répondis je en souriant._

_Une fois tout le monde en ligne, elle explique la nouvelle règle. Une histoire pendant l'entrainement, puis questions, un cumul de point. A la fin décompte et récompense pour le meilleur. _

_Elle s'installe et pendant que nous nous échauffons et faisons les bases, elle nous raconte l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette mais avec un Roméo rappeur des nos temps et une Juliette des plus que timorée. Un fou rire total. A la fin de notre match, question sur le sujet. Les gars se prennent au jeu et ils répondent. Etrangement c'est bon, ils ont compris le livre, la tournure, et tous autres sujets qui étaient abordés dedans. L'amour, la peine, la guerre. Ce jour la ce fut Jasper qui remporta le match. Les filles s'approchèrent l'une après l'autre et l'embrassèrent chacune leur tour sur la joue. Des plus fantastique lors qu'on est ado._

_La séance suivante, les gars ont réclamé leur cour de littérature. _

…

_Je rentre chez moi après l'entrainement. Bella m'attend sagement appuyée contre le mur._

_-Bonsoir Bella. Lui dis-je en m'approchant. Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougie. _

_-Bonsoir Edward._

_J'ouvre la porte de mon appart et lui fait signe d'entrer. Elle le regarde, vérifie discrètement le couloir et entre. Je referme la porte. _

_-tu viens recevoir ton du. Lui dis-je. _

_-Oui, tu me dois un repas en tête à tête. Me dit-elle tout sourire._

_-Ok tous les gars ont eu une bonne note. Chapeau l'artiste. _

_Elle s'incline devant moi. _

_Je pose ma veste et me place derrière elle pour lui enlever son manteau. Elle se laisse faire. _

_-Soit gentille, ne pars pas, je vais les poser sur le lit._

_Elle secoue sa tête. Lorsque je reviens elle a la tête dans son frigo. Je la regarde, son postérieur, oh mon dieu, non pose tes yeux sur autre chose. JE m'appuis contre le chambranle de la porte. La radio est allumée, un vieux tube de twist passe. Elle se dandine devant moi. Elle se redresse et me regarde. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main, Nous twistons d'abord doucement puis comme des fous dans la cuisine tout en faisant a manger. Elle rigole de me voir faire. J'ai toujours aimé l'entendre. _

_-Je te prépare l'omelette spéciale Cullen. _

_Elle se place a mes cotés et m'aide à la préparation. Pas une parole, juste quelques sourires. L'omelette chausson est quasi prête. Je la regarde et lève mon doigt pour lui attirer son attention et ainsi lui dévoiler le secret de la recette, le coup de la poêle. Je me gonfle le torse et place l'omelette au bord et comme une crêpe avec mon air des plus sérieux Je la fait sauter pour qu'elle cuise de l'autre coté. Je la lance et elle retombe dans la poêle, en fin la moitié de l'omelette l'autre s'est écrasée sans aucune grâce sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle me regarde et part à rire._

_-TU as réussi à sauver une partie du diner. Merveilleux. _

_Je rigole avec elle. Elle prend les deux fourchettes et m'en tend une. Nous mangeons à même la poêle, un véritable bonheur. Je nous sers du vin et nous parlons de tout et de rien pendant ce moment magique._

_Une fois le repas fini, la cuisine rangée et nettoyée. je la conduis dans le salon ou nous nous installons sur le canapé et lui montre le pot de glace. Elle soulève les sourcils et après un regard elle vient me rejoindre. _

_On se met d'accord pour le film puis Elle me regarde alors que je lui ouvre mon bras, elle me sourie et vient se blottir contre moi. J'aime la sentir , son corps, sa respiration, sa chaleur. Tout le long du film, elle me pose des questions, sur le scénario. Qu'il ne tient pas la route, et fait elle-même ces propres paroles du film ce qui me fait rire comme jamais. Je finie par lui mettre la main sur la bouche, elle rigole de me voir faire. _

_Une fois le film fini, elle se relève du canapé. _

_-Je vais y aller._

_Je me dirige donc à la recherche des manteaux. Je lui donne le sien et m'habille._

_-Tu comptes vraiment me raccompagner jusqu'à mon étage ? _

_-Je te l'ai dis._

_Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle se penche lentement et ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes. Un baiser des plus tendres s'engage. Je pose mes mains sur son corps, notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Nous nous arrêtons à bout de souffle. Elle me regarde et pose son front contre ma poitrine._

_-Merci pour ce moment inoubliable, Edward. Au bout d'un long moment comme cela, elle se retire et me regarde.- Merci Edward, ce que tu m'as donné, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Elle sorti de mon appart et je restais là comme un con à regarder la porte close._

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est quoi ce dessin. Me dit Rose en me sortant de mon souvenir.

- De quoi me parles-tu ?

Je m'approche, elle me tend une serviette en papier épais, de bonne qualité avec un logo dessus. Je le prends et passe mes doigts dessus.

- Scanne-le et envoie-le au bureau. Alice fera les recherches.

Je m'approche du mur, il y a une multitude de photo.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Rose ?

-Plusieurs photos, rangées selon trois critères. On dirait trois hommes différents et une femme mais des morceaux de l'un et de l'autre par ci par là. Rien de concret pour moi. Des critères ressortes mais rien pour nous aider a les identifier.

Je me penche et soulève quelques papiers sur le mur.

-Buck

-Georges buck Weaver, troisième but des black sox, impliqué dans le scandal en 1919. Lui et sept de ses copains auraient trafiqué le match pour gagnez les paris.

Je regarde Emmett, si il y en a un qui est calé sur le base ball c'est bien lui.

-Lefty ?

Claude Lefty Williams, Lanceur. C'est lui qui était le plus visé par les accusations de tricheries sur le terrain.

-Happy ?

-Oscar Happy Flesh, voltigeur centre, c'est par lui que le scandal est arrivé. Pourquoi avait elle besoin des les appelés comme cela ?

-Elle aimait le sport et elle était super calé sur l'histoire du sport et tous les matchs. Elle en tirait des stratégies pour notre équipe.

-Enfin une femme qui aime le sport.

Rose relève la tête. Il la regarde et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-mais pourquoi trois méchants.

-peut être qu'elle a voulu retrouver le visage des trois hommes. Il y a aussi ce Sigle qui est dessiner, il change légèrement mais dans l'ensemble il se ressemble tous. On dirait une fleur de lys ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et autre chose, tous les articles de presse concerne le 17 février de l'année dernière.

-Mais c'était carnaval, nous dis Alice.

-Carnaval, plumes, masque. Ca collerai. Réfléchis je tout haut.

-Il ya que celui la qui sort des autres. Rose me tend un article en baissant le regard. Il concerne la secte des enfants du soleil et explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Une photo de bâtiment avec les forces de l'ordre sont dessus.

-Mets le dans le dossier. De toute façon il doit avoir une signification.

Nous finissons de tout emballer et nous voici au bureau. Chacun relevant les indices, les empreintes, les traces ou autres résidus sur les pièces à conviction.

Tout est épluché, scanner, et reposer dans des pochettes plastiques avec le nom de l'enquête.

(…)

Voilà deux semaines que nous bossons sur l'enquête de Bella. Allan va à l'école et je passe le voir tous les soirs. Il est cool le gamin. Il aide souvent maman à la maison.

Je rentre chez moi, je suis mort.

Je passe la clé dans ma serrure, lorsque j'entends un bruit dans le couloir. Je me tends d'un coup et ferme les yeux.

-Tu peux entrer, on sera mieux pour discuter.

J'ouvre ma porte et la laisse entre ouverte alors que je vais poser mon manteau sur mon lit.

De retour dans la salle, je m'aperçois que la porte est fermée. Je vais pour m'approcher de l'interrupteur.

-Non laisse éteint. Me dit-elle.

-Bella.

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit de sa voix. Elle est devant la fenêtre, éclairée par les rayons de lune. Elle est dos à moi et regarde l'écran de télé éteint.

-Il a fini son devoir sur les ondes domestiques. Lui dis je

-Merci de t'occuper de lui.

-No souci. Lui dis-je en regardant sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la fenêtre. Elle sourie.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il va falloir que je me cache un peu plu loin.

-TU pourrais rester ici, personne ne le saurait.

-Edward, c'est dangereux.

-J'avais compris. Veux-tu manger ?

-Et que me proposes-tu ?

Je cours ouvrir la porte du frigo, je regarde à l'intérieur. –Mhmm, omelette à la Cullen ou on se fait livrer.

-Made in Cullen m'irais très bien. Sa voix est toute proche, juste à mes cotes, je relève la tête en vitesse et me cogne dans le frigo.

-Aïeeeee

-Tu vas bien ? me dit-elle soucieuse.

-ouais, encore une attaque du frigo.

- Laisse-moi regarder.

Je sens ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux, me toucher, j'ai des fourmillements dans tout mon corps. Je respire profondément. Elle se recule en m'entendant.

-Tu t'en sortiras.

- Bella, laisse-moi te regarder. Lui dis-je en me relevant.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Oh merci pour le café. Lui dis je rapidement

-De rien, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, il a un peu de mal avec Carlisle mais sinon sa va.

-J'aurais du le protéger plus que cela.

-tu aurais du m'appeler.

Elle me regarde et baisse la tête.

-Oh oui, je vois super bien la scène. Salut, tu te souviens, on s'est embrassé une fois, j'ai couché avec ton meilleur ami et j'ai eu son enfant. Je viens de m'échapper, tu m'accueilles je n'ai plus rien.

-Je t'aurais ouvert ma porte, le reste on aurait vu au jour le jour.

-Je ne suis plus la même.

J'allume la lumière au dessus de la hotte. Je la regarde, elle porte des fringues noires à se cacher dedans, ses cheveux sont les mêmes, ses mains sont abimées. Son visage Oh merde son visage. Elle a une cicatrice qui lui traverse la joue.

-Je t'avais prévenue, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Dit-elle en mettant sa main dessus. Je remarque que son petit doigt est touché aussi. On a l'impression qu'il est bloqué. Je m'approche d'elle et lui passe la main sur la joue. Je lui relève le visage et fais courir mes doigts dessus. Elle ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent. Je les rattrape et doucement je passe mes mains autour d'elle. Je la rapproche de moi et la serre dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué jolie Bella.

Elle se tend et d'un coup pause ses bras autour de moi. Je suis le plus heureux. Je la berce contre moi, doucement je fredonne une musique et lentement je la fais danser. Je peux sentir ses larmes couler sur ma chemise. On ne parle pas, on est bien. Elle se fait moins tendue, plus simple et fini par se laisser aller. J'embrasse le dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux puent c'est affreux.

-Ou as-tu passé tes nuits ?

-Un peu plus bas en sous sol.

-Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

-Ils savent ou je suis et puis j'ai eu une invasion de flic. Pas bon.

Je souri.

-Je te propose un marché.

-Uhm je t'écoute.

-Tu passes à la salle de bain, je prépare à manger près des que tu sors. Puis un film et je te prête mon canapé ou mon lit pour la nuit.

-Ou est ma part de marché.

-Accepte.

-Une nuit Bella, juste une nuit.

-D'accord.

-merci. Lui dis-je tout bas.

Je la conduis dans la salle de bain, je la regarde.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je reviens peut de temps après avec un tee shirt long et un boxer a moi. Je lui tends elle me regarde et me fait un signe de tête.

-On lavera tes vêtements, et demain ils seront secs.

-Merci

-Cesse de me remercier, c'est normal, Bella.

Je lui indique le placard des serviettes, et autres produits nécessaires et je referme la porte. J'entends l'eau couler. Etrangement, j'aime la savoir ici. Dans ma salle de bain alors que je vais mettre la table et faire à manger.

(…)

-Ou est ta machine à laver ?

Je me retourne, elle est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me regarde un peu gênée et me fait un petit sourire.

Je lui montre la machine et elle s'approche et met le tout dedans. Elle regarde partout, je lui ouvre le placard juste au dessus, elle met de la lessive, et referme le hublot.

Je lui tends l'assouplissant. Elle me regarde.

-Ce n'est pas utile pour le sous sol. Me dit-elle.

-Ok comme tu veux. Je repose ma bouteille et sélectionne le programme. Elle me regarde, je me place devant elle. Elle a les jambes nues sous mon tee shirt. Elle est super sexy. Je remonte lentement mon regard, elle est toute rouge.

-TU veux un bas.

-Non, c'est juste étrange de se sentir observer comme cela.

-TU es très jolie, Bella. N'en doute pas.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions, Me dit-elle tout bas.

Je la regarde.

-Pas pour le moment, viens c'est prés. Je la conduis dans le salon ou la table est dressée. Elle s'assoie au sol alors que je me suis vautré dans le canapé. Je la regarde. Instinctivement elle baisse le regard.

-TU peux venir sur le canapé. Elle me dévisage longuement et fini par se lever et s'assoir lentement comme si cela lui était interdit depuis des années.

Je lui montre son assiette, lui sers à boire et commence à manger. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Lentement elle se penche pour manger. Elle en ferme les yeux. J'ai du mal de la voir comme cela Combien de jours de jeune, de privation de vie merdique. Elle est si fine, ses os se montrent sous le teeshirt. Elle est pale, bon bien sur elle n'a jamais été bronzé mais sa n'arrange rien. Ses cheveux son lâchés, ses mains sont abimées, ses pieds aussi.

- pourquoi me dévisages-tu ?

-J'ai du mal a croire que tu sois enfin devant moi. Bella on t'a cherché partout, on s'est fait un sang d'encre. Ou étais tu ?

-Sa y est c'est le moment des révélations.

-S'il te plait.

Elle me regarde alors que je fini de débarrasser. Je reviens avec le pot de glace et deux cuillères. Je lui montre. Elle sourie.

-Toujours le même parfum.

-Humm ouais, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.

-Non le caramel macadamia est mythique.

Je m'installe dans le canapé et lui ouvre mon bras. Elle me regarde, secoue la tête, et se place en face de moi. Elle regarde mes jambes et au bout d'un instant mélange les siennes aux miennes. Le pote de glace au milieu, elle me regarde et pioche doucement dans le pot. Elle met sa cuillère à sa bouche et redécouvre le gout.

-Mythique. Dit-elle doucement.

Nous mangeons un instant en se regardant. Puis elle soupire.

-Edward ?

-Oui

- Pourrait-on remettre cette discussion à la prochaine fois. Je voudrais seulement passer une bonne soirée.

Je la regarde, en effet je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Je hoche la tête et sélectionne une chaine de télé. Elle rigole en voyant Charly Chaplin fait le pitre. Il est vrai qu'elle l'adorait. Je la regarde sourire, et rire. Elle est magnifique. J'ai une boule dans mon ventre. Autant j'ai eu peur pour elle, j'ai pleuré de la savoir n' importe où. Autant, la voir ici dans mon salon a rigolé sur Charlot qui n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme de la machine me fait me penser spécial. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours été là.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Lui dis-je. Elle se fixe et me regarde.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai réfléchi, ne part pas. Reste ici. Tu as tout ce que tu as besoin, tu es en sécurité, un toit sur la tête. Reste avec moi.

Elle me regarde et ses larmes coulent encore. Merde.

- Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras. Me demande t elle entre deux sanglots.

-Viens là, beauté. Lui dis-je avec un sourire en lui ouvrant mes bras. Elle s'y réfugie comme une petite fille. Je la serre contre moi et nous regardons charlot. Nous rigolons et ensemble nous faisons les voix. Bon admettons que Charly Chaplin s'en retournerai dans sa tombe, mais de l'entendre rire, n'a pas de prix pour moi.

Je pars faire des cafés. Lorsque je reviens elle dort sur le canapé. Je la regarde, cette cicatrice. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Je lui passe la main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Je la couvre d'une couverture et lui embrasse le front. Je ferme l'appartement et rejoint mon lit.

Au petit matin, je saute de mon lit pour la voir. Elle dort toujours sur le canapé. Je me fais couler mon café. Je la regarde sur le pas de la porte pendant que je bois mon café. Elle est sereine, depuis combien de temps, elle n'a pas dormi si calmement. Je prends de quoi lui laisser un mot.

**Bella, j'espère que la nuit a été bonne. Je suis avec l'équipe. Oh ma proposition tient toujours tu as de l'argent pour les courses, le double des clés sur le comptoir et l'appart pour toi toute seule. Voici mon numéro de téléphone. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu es trop mignonne enroulée dans la couverture. A ce soir. Je t'embrasse E.**

Je la regarde une dernière fois en priant pour qu' elle soit encore là. Je referme la porte et vais rejoindre l'équipe.

(…)

-Edward, vient voir. Me dit Alice.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle est devant sa table tactile. Le symbole de la serviette de papier devant elle. Je la regarde, elle a encore les yeux rouge. Elle a du pleurer. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-Désolée de te faire souffrir, petite sœur.

Elle se laisse enlacer et pose sa tête contre moi.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir ? Me dit-elle tout bas. –je sais qu'elle est mon amie, mais j'ai tellement peur de vous voir souffrir et elle qu'a-t-elle vécue ? Je n'étais même pas là pour l'aider. Elle a fait appel à toi et moi, elle m'a oublié. Et puis il y a Jasper, notre mariage, l'arrivée d'Allan, sa fait beaucoup à gérer pour moi. Mais tu sais que je l'aime. Hein dis tu le sais !

-Je te comprends et je comprends tes peurs. Mais elle n'est pas revenue pour te le prendre et Jasper t'aime, sois en sur. Une chose à la fois, Alice, tu verras tout reprendra son cours.

-J'espère.

-L'espoir n'a rien avoir la dedans, petite sœur.

Elle m'embrasse et se séparant de moi.

-Tu l'as toujours aimé. Me dit-elle.

-Et je l'aime toujours.

-Alors faisons en sorte de la libérer. Oh tu me feras le plaisir d'aller voir ton copain. Il n'est pas bien dans sa peau. Me dit elle plus sévèrement.

Je l'embrasse et elle se tourne vers la tablette tactile. Elle appuis dessus un le dessin apparait, elle le fait tourner sous différent sens, et le divise en deux parties. Deux lettres distinctes apparaissent devant mes yeux. Elle appuie un peu plus loin et fait une recherche des initiales. Le nom du Black Club apparait.

-Black Club

-C'est un club privée très huppé, des dirigeants de la société, des anciens joueurs de base ball, le maire, et des avocats plus que connus. Enfin bref, la merde quoi ?

-On y va.

-Il n'accepte que les hommes.

-Oh je vois, alors on se tient au courant. Je l'embrasse, appelle Emmett et nous voici parti pour le Black Club.

Nous arrivons dans ce Club mythique, Emmett est des plus excité. Il a toujours rêvé de voir ce qu'il s'y passe. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme en costume cravate.

-Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Mikael Newton. Je suis à votre disposition.

-Bonjour monsieur Newton. Nous avons quelques questions à vous posez concernant les membres de votre club.

Il nous conduit dans un salon un peu à l'écart. Nous traversons le hall qui brille de ses lumières, ses dorures qui ressortent du bois foncé. Un véritable bijou, on se croirait dans un château. Différents salons s'ouvrent à nous, salle de billard ou l'odeur du cigare en ressort. Des hommes vêtus des costumes parlent entre eux et refont le monde tout en buvant du brandy ou autre alcool. Des contrats de milliers de dollars se négocient en ce lieu. Les hommes ne nous regardent même pas. Ils sont sur une autre planète, ces hommes surpuissants de leur richesse.

Mikael nous ouvre les portes d'un petit salon deux fauteuils nous attendent bien sagement emmitouflés dans leur parure de tissu super rembourré. Emmett se jette dedans et pose ses pieds sur le guéridon. Mikael le regard.

-SI Monsieur veut bien avoir la décence de respecter ce lieu en mettant ses pieds au sol.

Emmett réagi au quart de tour et se repositionne.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous questionnez sur la soirée du 17 février dernier. L'homme se tend mais se ressaisi assez vite.

-Le club a organisé le Carnaval.

-J'aurai besoin de tous les noms des personnes présentes.

-Je peux vous les fournir, mais uniquement après accord du président.

-Bien, envoyez nous tout cela à cette adresse.

Je lui donne ma carte de visite. Il me donne la sienne en retour. Je la range dans mon porte feuille. Je sais que l'on va se revoir mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Apres l'avoir questionné sur la soirée, il nous conduit dans le couloir de servitude.

-Juste une dernière question. Lui dis-je en chemin pour la porte principale.

-je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous une salle de lumière ou les anges règnes ?

-C'est la salle paradis. Me dit-il. Je vous y conduis.

Il ouvre de nouvelles portes, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le lieu de Bella. Tout ce qu'elle m'a décrit y est représenté devant mes yeux, des anges, des tables ou sont mis des porte- nombres vides, des lumières, peintures sur le paradis. Bref c'est la bonne pièce j'en suis sur.

Emmett me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête.

-Quelles sont les personnes à être venues ici, le soir du Carnaval.

-Cette pièce a été réservée comme salon privé. Une seconde fête, plus discrète y a été effectuée.

-Les noms ?

-Je vous les fournirais.

-Merci. Nous allons devoir effectuer des tests dans ce lieu.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je le regarde, il hausse les épaules.

-SI vous avez besoin tirez sur la corde, je viendrais.

Une fois Mikael sorti, Emmett sort le lethonéum. Un révélateur de sang et de particule humaine. Nous en projetons sur tous les supports, tissus, sculpture, peinture, siège. Les sièges nous révèlent la trace de sperme.

- Et bey, sympa le carnaval du club. Ils savent s'amuser les riches.

Nous finissons avec les murs.

-Edward.

Je me retourne Emmett se décale. Il y a projection ici.

Je m'approche,

-On dirait une projection de calibre. Fais les tests. Bella avait raison.

-On dirait.

Nous finissons de prendre les prélèvements et nous emportons le tout au labo.

La journée est finie. Je passe à la morgue. Jasper est dans son bureau.

-Salut.

-Salut me dit il.

Je le regarde, il est abattu.

-Tu dois remonter, Jasper, Alice s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je m'enferme dans mon bureau. Le soir elle est tellement triste que c'est ingérable pour moi.

-TU n'y es pour rien.

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Ce n'etait pas une enfant. Elle ne dépendait pas de toi.

-J'aurais du la protéger. Ou encore mieux te la laisser.

-Elle avait fait son choix.

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle t'aimait énormément.

-Tout comme toi.

-Moi j'étais son ami, son confident, la bouée de sauvetage. Toi elle te respirait, t'idolâtrait.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant cela. Il sort une bouteille de whisky et nous en sert un verre.

-Jasper, je ne suis pas sur que se soit la solution.

-Tu viens de voir l'évolution de tes spermatozoïdes en un gars de quinze ans pour la première fois. Non ! Alors bois avec moi copain.

Je m'assois et trinque avec lui. Il le boit cul sec et s'en ressert un deuxième. Je le regarde, prend la bouteille et la vide dans l'évier. Il me regarde et lève les bras. Signe de reddition.

-Elle m'a obligé d'intégrer l'équipe de basket pour te voir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Depuis un sois disant sauvetage, quelques beuveries et une énorme jalousie vis-à-vis des filles.

-Elle m'a sauvé plusieurs fois de leurs griffes.

-Ouaip, elle a toujours eu le chic, pour nous sortir des colleuses.

_Flash back _

_Nous rejoignons le campus avec nonchalance. Nous étions bien dans la clairière. Je range les affaires dans le coffre. _

_Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en pensant voir Bella. Mais non ce n'est que Tania, Jessica et Laureen. Les poms poms gilrs les plus collantes qu'il existe sur cette planète._

_-Bonjour Edward. Chantonnent-elles en chœur. Elles font battre leurs cils. Un véritable spectacle d'horreur. Je relève la tête et regarde droit dans les yeux Bella. _

_-Help me please ! Lui murmurais-je. Elle me dévisage. Je me recentre sur les filles en priant pour qu'elle ai compris._

_-Bonjour . _

_-Oh et bien on se demandait si tu voudrais bien nous arroser avec ta voiture. Elles gloussent._

_-Désolé mais vous avez du vous trompez d'arroseur._

_-Oh on sait, mais Jaz est déjà pris alors que toi. _

_-Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Dit Jasper_

_-Mais alors pourquoi elle portait ta veste, pourtant. Lui dit Laureen._

_-Oui elle avait le teeshirt transparent, je n'allais pas la laisser comme cela._

_-Il est vrai que la vision était des plus horribles._

_-C'est pas ce que je dirais. Répliquais-je_

_-Oh on voulait savoir si ce soir tu irais au Wolf bar, il y a une soirée la bas. Me demande t elle_

_-Oh non merci je suis déjà invité ce soir._

_-Ah oui et par qui ? _

_-Moi ! Lance Bella._

_Les filles la regardent de haut._

_-Tu es qui toi ?_

_-Je suis celle qui a invitée Edward ce soir. Pourquoi ?_

_-Sa tu nous l'as déjà dis. Je veux savoir ton prénom._

_Elle se lève et tends sa main vers Jessika._

_-Bella Swan _

_Jessika lui regarde sa main comme si elle était une lépreuse._

_-Parce que tu crois que je vais te serrer la main. Une fille comme toi. Non mais tu as vu Laureen. Elle croit que nous allons lui serer la main. (Elles gloussent). Elle se croit à notre niveau._

_-Oh non, je ne suis pas a votre niveau Je suis au dessus vu que c'est avec moi qu'il sort. Elle se rapproche de moi._

_Jasper et Alice se retiennent de rire. Moi je suis ébahie par son aplomb._

_-Tu as raison Edward. Tu attires vraiment n'importe qui !_

_-Parce que tu vas vraiment sortir avec elle, Edward._

_Je regarde Bella qui me sourie. _

_-Oui._

_Elles parlent entre elles. _

_- Prouve-le !_

_-De toute manière je n'ai pas à vous prouver quoi que se soit. Je ne vous dois rien. Vous en échange, vous pourriez aller essuyer le restant de frites que vous avez dans la commissure des lèvres, merci._

_Elles la dévisagent et Bella leur tend un mouchoir._

_Elles se tournent lui disant que cette histoire n'est pas finie. _

_-Salut les filles._

_Une fois les filles partie, je remercie Bella._

_Fin du flash back_

Jasper me regarde et me sourie.

-il est vrai qu'elle était une super nana.

Tout d'un coup, je réalise que cette super nana est dans mon appart.

-Ouaip. IL faut que je rentre à la maison.

Oh fais une recherche sur les morts à la date du 17 février, de l'année dernière, une femme dans la vingtaine et rentre chez toi.

Je cours au travers des couloirs, comme un dératé. Les autres me regardent passer, je leur cri a demain. J'ai un sourire sur le visage. Je fonce à ma voiture, me gare dans le sous sol et monte les étages quatre a quatre. Une fois devant la porte, je respire, un peur m'envahie. Et si elle était partie, si elle n'avait pas accepté mon offre. Si elle était retournée dans ses baffons. Non je ne le supporterais pas. Je la trouverais et la ramènerais ici.

J'ouvre ma porte doucement. La lumière du salon est éteinte.

-Merde.

Je m'avance, ferme la porte et vais ranger mon manteau. Pas un bruit, rien. Je me sens vide de tout, je me déshabille, une douche me fera du bien. Je jette mes affaires au sol. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et met l'eau à couler. Je m'y réfugie. L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps. Oh putain que sa fait du bien. Je me savonne, me rince. Je sors de la douche, m'enroule de ma serviette, une serviette propre elle a changé les serviettes avant de partir. Je sors et vais dans ma chambre, j'allume ma lumière, ma chambre est Nikel.

-Pourquoi avoir tout rangé si ce n'est pour rester. Dis-je tout haut. De toute façon, elle ne me répondra pas.

Je mets un bas de pyjama et vais m'affaler dans le salon.

-Pour un homme élevé par Esmée, je te trouve bien primitif.

Je sursaute de l'entendre. Elle est debout derrière moi, dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle a les mains sur les hanches et me regarde.

-TU es ici ?

-Oui tu m'as demandé de rester. J'ai mal compris.

-Non ! Non ! IL est super que tu sois ici. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui embrasse le visage. Je la parsème de baisers. Elle rigole

- Ok pose-moi au sol, maintenant.

Je m'aperçois que je la porte dans mes bras. Je la pose délicatement et la regarde.

-En rentrant, tout était éteint, j'ai cru que tu étais parti.

-Ce qui explique le jeter de fringue au sol.

Je regarde le sol et je me rends compte qu'elle du me voir nu. Je rougi.

Elle me montre mes fringues encore au sol et automatiquement je me précipite de les ramasser et de les mettre dans le panier de linge sale.

-pourquoi avoir tout éteint ?

-Je ne suis pas habituée à la lumière artificielle. Je vis mieux dans la pénombre. J'ai préparé à manger, tu as faim ?

Elle se décale et je vois les bougies qui illuminent la cuisine. Je la regarde et lui sourie. Maintenant qu'elle le dit, une odeur délicieuse embaume l'appartement.

Nous nous installons et j'avale son repas.

-Tu sais que je vais m'y habitué. Lui dis-je.

- merci, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Alors qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

-Je me suis occupé de ton appart, fais les courses et préparer le repas.

-Merci lui dis-je en la fixant.

-Il est normal que je t'aide.

-Sa ceux dire que tu acceptes de vivre ici ?

-pour aujourd'hui oui.

-Oh allez soit cool, demain je ne jetterais pas mes affaires au sol et je te promets de t'embrasser dès que j'arrive. Je te montrerai comment Esmée m'a éduqué. Allez Bella, s'il te plait

-Tant que je ne perçois pas de danger

- Ouais dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Elle me regarde.

-Edward, je pourrais voir Allan ?

-Je t'emmène ce soir, si tu veux.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai. Je préviens mes parents.

Elle me sourie.

(…)

Nous arrivons chez mes parents Bella n'a pas dit un mot durant tout le tout le voyage. Je passe ma main sur sa jambe, elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Ils ne te jugeront pas.

-Tu sais bien que si.

Je me gare, alors que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre. Allan saute sur les cailloux et ouvre la porte de la voiture. Bella est sous le choc de le voir. Il la porte dans ses bras.

-Oh ma petite maman. Tu m'as tellement fait peur. Comment vas-tu ?

-Allan pose moi au sol.

Il la pose et il se réfugie dans ses bras Il me regarde.

-Merci mec. TU l'as retrouvé.

-Et bien en toute honnêteté….

-Il m'a beaucoup aidé, lui dit Bella.

-Je sais lui dit il en la regardant. TU avais raison, il est de toute confiance.

Mes parents sont sur le pas de la porte. Ils s'enlacent en la voyant avec nous. Maman à la main sur son cœur, les larmes aux joues. Papa regarde surtout le comportement d'Allan. Il me sourie.

-Bon alors qui veux un café ? nous dit-il.

Bella se recule de son fils et regarde mes parents.

-Bienvenue Bella. Lui dit maman.

Bella monte les quelques marches et maman la prend dans ses bras. Bella se laisse enlacer et je crois même que les larmes sont de retour.

Nous voici dans la cuisine, Bella est au coté de son fils qui ne la lâche pas du regard. Ils se tiennent la main. Maman et papa la regardent ne savant pas comment lui parler.

-Je voulais vous remerciez de vous être occupé d'Allan ses derniers jours. Et je voudrais qu'il reste avec vous le temps que tout ce calme, enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

-Maman, je veux être avec toi.

-C'est trop dangereux, mon grand.

-mais !

-Il sera bien ici, j'avoue qu'il m'aide beaucoup. Lui réplique Maman

- TU l'as bien élevé, Bella. Lui dit Carlisle.

-Merci. Dit-elle tout bas.

Je regarde ma famille, ils sont super. La porte s'ouvre sur Jasper et Alice.

-C'est nous maman, tu nous as appelé. Lance Alice du salon.

Bella se tend d'un coup. Elle regarde son fils.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Lui dit-il tout bas.

-Oh je t'ai laissé passer cette épreuve tout seul. Je suis désolée.

-Il n'est pas méchant.

-Je sais, mais j'aurais du être là.

-Je suis grand maman, cesse de vouloir me protéger de tout.

Elle le regarde et lui passe la main sur la joue. Il ferme les yeux.

-C'est mon rôle, Allan.

-Je sais, tu es la meilleure des mamans.

Elle lui sourie.

Jasper et Alice arrive durant cette échange. Ils assistent à la fin. Jasper a la bouche grande ouverte en voyant Bella assise dans la cuisine.

Bella regarde l'entrée de sa cuisine ou Jasper tient Alice dans ses bras.

-Carlisle je crois qu'il y a un type coincé dans l'encadrement de votre porte. Dit elle pas très sur d'elle.

-Oui je crois qu'il lui faut un moment pour que le message monte au cerveau.

-Oh encore un beugg

Alice se décroche doucement de Jasper et s'avance vers elle. Je regarde chacun de ses gestes et d'un coup elle lui saute dessus et l'enlace. Bella la réceptionne avant de tomber au sol. Alice lui pleure dans les bras.

Je regarde Jasper, il est blanc comme neige.

-Merci Alice, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

-Mais ou étais tu ? On t'a cherché partout, bordel Bella tu aurais pu nous tenir informer pour Allan. Et puis depuis quand es tu en ville ? Et c'est quoi ces fringues, oh mon dieu, nous devons aller faire les boutiques ? Oh merde sa y est je recommence. Tu sais que je suis hyper en colère après toi, je ne devrais même pas t'adresser la parole. Non mais tu t'es vu, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi cette marque sur ton visage.

Bella passe aussitôt la main dessus. Elle lui enlève sa main et la regarde.

- Qui est le con qui a fait cela ? TU seras ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Oui je vais te trouver une magnifique robe. On va te remplumer, et tu seras magnifique…

-Izie. Dit Jasper. Qui fait aussitôt perdre le fil à Alice.

-Lâche cette porte, elle tient toute seule. Viens donc boire un café.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui dit-il sèchement.

Nous les regardons. Il la dévisage.

-J'avais besoin de voir Allan.

-Il va bien et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

Elle le regarde avec une fureur dans le regard, elle va le démolir. Je place la main sur son épaule. Elle me regarde et se recentre sur son fils, puis sur Jasper.

Esmée a déjà déposé devant lui sa tasse, café au lait deux sucres. Ils les regardent, pas un mot, pas un regard de sa part alors que Jaz la fixe tout le temps.

-Ou étais tu ? Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu étais parti. Lui dit-il

-J'ai eu besoin de faire un tour. AU matin lorsque je me suis réveillée et que tout met revenu en mémoire, je suis sortie pour faire annuler notre mariage.

Alice met la main devant sa bouche.

Jasper se passe la main sur le visage.

-On s'est marié ?

-Oui à la chapelle blanche. J'ai réussi à faire annuler le mariage le lendemain matin.

-comment ? Lui dit-il toujours aussi froid

-Mariage pas consommé. Un classique. Lui dit-elle en levant les épaules. Il la regarde et respire lentement. Il se repasse la main sur son visage. Elle le regarde. Il ferme ses yeux et d'un coup la regarde mais sans méchanceté.

- Bella, explique-moi.

-Je dois remonter bien loin dans ma vie. Assois-toi, il y en a pour un bout de temps.

Il s'installe. Nous les regardons et Carlisle commence à sortir de la cuisine.

-Je préférerais le faire qu'une fois, ce n'est pas un moment que j'aime partager. Alors se sera plus facile si tout le monde reste là.

Carlisle la regarde et vient se rassoir auprès de sa femme. Bella regarde tout le monde et elle me prend la main. Je suis surpris de ce contact. Comme si je lui donnais la force de se lancer. Elle tient Allan de l'autre coté. Il la regarde et lui fait un signe de tête. Elle respire et nous regarde.

Je suis la fille du Dana , Charly Swan. Le Dana, est le maitre des enfants du soleil. C'est une sorte de dieu, pour les disciples. J'ai été élevée dans ces traditions d'un autre monde. Ma mère qui avait une ouverture d'esprit un peu différente, m'a éduquée de façon a ce que je sois en connexion avec le monde extérieur. Elle m'a inscrite au lycée sous un nom d'emprunt, son nom de jeune fille, Pratt et elle a fait en sorte que personne ne me trouve la bas. Charly, mon père m'a fait rechercher sur tout le continent, mais jamais ma mère n'a vendu la mèche. J'ai réussi à vivre comme une personne normale. A avoir un cursus des plus classiques et vous m'y avez aidé sans le savoir. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré tout était caller. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que je vivais comme cela. Le seul à m'avoir suivi était Sucre roux.

Elle nous regarde un part un, en attendant des questions, mais personne ne parlent. Tout le monde veut la suite, elle respire profondément et continue.

Le soir ou vous avez gagnez le tournoi de Basket du campus, le match était rediffusé sur les ondes. Un disciple qui le regardait m'a reconnu. ET tout est devenu plus compliqué. Je voulais vivre avant qu'il me rattrape et m'enferme dans la ferme. J'avais déjà vécu beaucoup de chose, mais pas celles que je voulais. Alors égoïstement je me suis offerte ses choses qui me manquaient. Cela n'excuse rien, je le sais. Je voulais juste vivre et je savais que le temps m'était compté. Le soir du bal de promo, j'avais vu la camionnette bleue dans la rue. Je savais qu'ils étaient là. Je me suis offerte à toi, Jasper. Tout en sachant que tu ne me repousserais pas et que je n'étais pas la bonne non plus. Pas celle que tu aimais au définitif. Je me suis dit que se serait plus facile comme cela. Puis nous sommes allés au bal. J'ai passé une superbe soirée, et lorsque tu m'as proposé de t'épouser je me suis dit que c'était peut être une porte de sortie. Donc j'ai accepté. Je peux paraitre égoïste ou futile, mais pour ma défense je n'étais pas tout à fait au clair. L'alcool avait déjà fait beaucoup de chemin. Bref, nous sommes partis et on s'est marié la bas.

Le lendemain en te regardant dans le lit. Je me suis rappelée tout cela mais ce n'était pas toi que je voulais voir dans ce lit. Ce n'était pas ta bague que je voulais au doigt. Je me suis levée et j'ai tout fait pour te rendre ta liberté. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec vos sentiments ou autres, vous étiez les meilleures personnes que j'avais connues. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire cela. Et surtout pas de vous mettre en danger.

Une fois sortie de la chapelle blanche, j'ai jeté les papiers de mariage et de divorce. Apres tout rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne serait blessé. Je voulais revenir à l'hôtel et tout te dire. Mais la camionnette nous avait suivies. Les portes se sont ouvertes et j'ai été projeté à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur a démarré aussitôt et il m'a conduit jusqu'à la ferme. Mon père m'y attendait.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, sa respiration est lourde et profonde, puis elle nous regarde avec conviction et reprend son discours.

Je me suis échappée avec Allan le jour dernier. Puis nous avons atterri ici. Je ne connaissais que cette ville. Je ne voulais pas aller ailleurs. J'ai commencé par chercher des petits boulots mais rien qui me permettait de nous faire vivre correctement. Un soir j'ai rencontré Garry qui vit dans les sous sols. Il nous a protégés et petit à petit nous avons appris à vivre comme cela. Allan réussis dans ses études et moi, bah on survit quoi.

Elle fini son café et pose sa tasse devant elle. Nous la regardons, elle attend les questions, les reproches, les insultes. J'avoue avoir du mal à tout enregistrer. Je sais qu'il me faut un peu de temps.

-Comment as-tu vécu à la ferme dit Carlisle ?

-Je n'ai pas trop souffert. Une fois ma sentence accomplie, mon père a fait en sorte que je ne souffre pas. J'étais banni des groupes et cela m'allait très bien. Je vivais un peu à l'écart du groupe, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'éduquer Allan comme je le voulais.

-La vérité doit être dite, maman. Lui dit Allan.

Elle le regarde et un langage de signes se met en place entre eux. Je ne comprends rien mais on voit bien qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Ils s'engueulent même. Des rugissements se font entendre. Ils balancent leurs mains et leur bras dans tous les sens, se touchant par endroit précis en ce grognant dessus. Puis d'un coup Allan tape sur le comptoir, il me montre et montre l'emplacement de sa tête puis son cœur et il la nomme ensuite. Elle le regarde, bouche grande ouverte. Il s'approche d'elle et lui caresse la joue.

Bella baisse la tête. Allan la regarde.

-La vérité est que le bannissement n'est pas simple dans une communauté comme celle là.

-Allan, tais toi.

-Il s doivent savoir.

-Et puis quoi ? Qu'est ce que cela apportera ? Non.

-En quoi cela consiste ? dis je.

-Oh simple aucun contact de n'importe qu'elle nature que se soit sinon on vous frappe ou vous torture comme une lépreuse. Dit-il sans joie. Pas de confort, pas d'aide, rien. Vous n'existez pas.

Je regarde Bella qui fixe le sol.

-Oh tu as accouchée toute seule. Lui dit Esmée.

Elle la regarde et hoche la tête.

-Je suis né dans un bosquet pour ne pas que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent ni ne l'entendent.

-TU veux dire qu'elle ta cacher.

-Pendant presque dix ans.

-Oh merde. Je la regarde, ce n'est pas une vie. Elle mérite de vivre heureuse, dans le bonheur, le confort. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle ne regarde personne, elle fixe sa tasse vide. Je place ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle relève sa tête et me regarde. Je lui caresse la joue.

-Plus jamais cela. Oh non ne baisse plus jamais le regard pour cela. Lui dis-je.

-Comment faisais tu pour manger ?

-Maman avait un petit potager dans les bois et elle capturait quelques animaux aussi.

-Tu ne sortais jamais.

-Si un peu tous les jours. On vivait à l'écart alors à certaines heures de prières, on pouvait sortir.

-Et en ce qui concerne ta sentence ? lui dit Carlisle. Vrai j'avais oublié ce passage.

Elle relève le visage vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu. Dit Alice.

-Et pour le tatouage ?

Bella lève sa manche, elle aussi là mais sur son épaule.

-On s'est fait attrapé un soir que j'avais de la fièvre, maman voulais voler des médicaments. Dit il tout bas.

-Ta mère, a telle pu t'aider ? lui demande Esmée

-Au début, elle était présente pour moi. Elle m'a aidé pour obtenir certaine chose, casseroles, fourchette enfin un minimum vital. Mais elle a été dénoncée, alors le Dana l'a pendu devant ma cabane. Je l'ai décrochée et enterré comme il se devait. Elle était enfin libre.

La famille la regarde avec tristesse.

-Comment t'es tu enfuis ? Lui demande Jasper.

Elle le regarde et souri. Que se sourire fait du bien.

-C'est là que vous m'avez sauvé. Sans le vouloir mais vous l'avez fait. Elle nous regarde tous les trois avec un énorme sourire.

-Bella dit nous, la suppliais je. L'attente était trop forte.

-Le conte de Monté Christo.

-Tu t'es évadé d'une ile. Dit Alice.

-Mais non j'ai fait croire à notre mort. A tous les deux. On s'est réveillé dans le fourgon mortuaire. On a réussi à sortir du camion à un feu rouge.

-merde, tous les deux.

-Ouaip.

Nous la regardons, elle a un sourire incroyable. Elle est très fière de son effet.

Apres plusieurs questions, l'ambiance se détend. Bon bien sur il y a encore beaucoup de chose à parler mais pour ce soir c'est suffisant.

Allan baille dans les bras de sa mère. Ils ont une relation très fusionnelle.

-Il est l'heure de te coucher, petit homme. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarde avec tellement d'amour que cela me fait mal quelque part.

-Ou vas-tu dormir toi ?

-Elle dort à la maison. Lui répondis-je aussitôt. Les autres lèvent le regarde vers nous. Alice me regarde et sourie. Je ne réponds pas. IL n'est pas question de cela pour le moment.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger dit elle tout bas.

Ils se parlent en signe encore une fois. C'est incroyable de les voir faire. Il me regarde et souri. Il hoche la tête, elle rougie. IL part a rire. Mon dieu, il a le même rire que Jasper.

-Bella, on va y aller. On pourra revenir quand tu le souhaiteras, lui dis je

Elle enlace son garçon et lui parle à l'oreille. Il rigole tout seul. Nous saluons tout le monde et Bella remercie encore une fois mes parents pour leur aide. Esmée la serre dans ses bras et lui promet de venir la voir. Carlisle lui sourie et l'enlace aussi. Alice lui fait promettre une sortie mais Bella ne relève pas il faudra que je lui parle demain. Jasper la regarde de loin et fini par la serrer dans ses bras Ils ont encore des choses a ce dire mais pas maintenant.

Nous montons en voiture, elle regarde le dessus du garage ou dort son fils.

-Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

-Je sais, jamais je ne pourrais les remercier pour ce qu'ils font pour lui.

-Tu n'as pas à remercier qui que se soit Bella.

Elle me regarde alors que je démarre et ne me lâche pas du regard pendant toute la route.

Une fois dans l'appartement, elle est debout au milieu du salon et me regarde.

-n'as-tu pas des questions à me poser ? me dit-elle

-Pas ce soir Bella. Pas ce soir.

-Mais.

-Je t'aime.

Elle ouvre grands les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas aimer une personne comme moi. Edward.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me regarde intensément.

-Une fois toute cette histoire finie, je te promets de t'emmener au restaurant. Enfin si tu veux sortir avec moi.

-Comme un rendez vous ?

-oui comme un rendez vous.

Elle me regarde, secoue la tête et pose sa tête contre mon torse. Sans réfléchir, je l'enlace de mes bras Oh bordel, là est sa place.

(…)

J'arrive au bureau, l'équipe m'attend au grand complet dans mon bureau.

-Bonjour à tous, ok l'appel est fait, tout le monde est présent. Que faites-vous encore dans mon bureau.

Jasper pose un dossier sur mon bureau. Je les regarde un part un en ouvrant le dossier. Une femme avec des plumes violettes. Je relève le regard.

-Elle avait raison me dit Jasper.

-Elle s'appelait Héléna Jenk, une accompagnatrice d'un soir. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la ruelle de la cinquième dans la position indiquée par Bella. Sur les photos, elle a un tatouage, il représente une fleur de lys, le même que le dessin de Bella sur son mur. Je relève la tête et regarde l'équipe.

-A-t-on encore ses affaires ?

-Oui, il y a moins d'un an, alors ils doivent encore être là.

Je regarde l'équipe et d'un coup tout le monde part travailler.

-Alice, tu veux bien rester deux minutes s'il te plait.

Elle me regarde et hoche la tête.

Une fois tout le monde parti elle se vautre dans le fauteuil en face de moi, elle pose ses pieds sur mon bureau et me regarde.

-Pour ta sortie shopping…..

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Jasper m'en a perler hier soir. Alors je vais te donner des fringues et tu lui donneras. Lorsqu'elle sera sortie de cette merde, elle est à moi.

-Si elle est d'accord, je te donnerais ma carte.

-Edward, la secrétaire va partir en retraite, et Bella cherche un boulot. Tu sais qu'elle en a les capacités.

Je relève la tête, j'ai la bouche grande ouverte.

-Qu'en dis Jaz ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a soufflé.

-Je lui en parlerais. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle.

-J'ai réagi comme une conne. Je tiens à me racheter, L'avoir entendue hier soir m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose. C'est mon amie, et je voudrais la voir heureuse, tout comme toi.

-Ok alors au boulot.

-Oui chef.

Elle se redresse et une fois la porte en main.

-Elle t'aime. Elle lui a dit hier soir.

-Quoi ?

-Ils pratiquent le langage des signes sonirique. Souviens-toi, vous l'avez appris pour les matchs, c'est Jasper qui s'en ai souvenu.

-Oh je me souviens.

(…)

Je sors de mon bureau, c'est l'heure repas. Une camionnette s'arrête a mes cotés, une femme se penche et me demande son chemin. Je m'approche de son véhicule, lorsque la porte latérale s'ouvre. Deux mains m'attrapent et me jettent dans le véhicule. Je me débats, mais je ressens une énorme douleur sur le crane.

Une sonnerie, j'entends une sonnerie au loin. J'ai mal au crane. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je suis dans un bas quartier, sous un tunnel ou les débris sont rois. Je me frotte le visage et passe ma main sur ma tête.

-outch, super bosse est de retour.

Je fouille dans mon manteau, je prends mon téléphone.

-Emmett, Piste moi et viens me chercher. Je suis, j'en sais rien. Non je vais bien. On ne m'a pas volé. Ok je ne bouge pas.

Je m'assois au sol et quelques instants plus tard, la voiture se gare devant moi et ouvre la porte. Emmett me regarde. Je me lève du sol et monte dans la voiture. Retour au QG

Rose est en place, dans la salle de prélèvement. J'entre et m'installe sur la table protégée d'un plastique. Emmett est devant moi, bloque note en main. Je raconte mes souvenirs, les paroles, les odeurs, les timbres de voies. Pendant que Rose fait les prélèvements. Elle me demande de me déshabiller et mes vêtements sont disposés dans différents sacs.

-Edward, tu as une marque dans le dos.

-Fais ton job, ma belle.

-Rose me souri, elle prend un prélèvement de forme, passe le fer dessus et une marque se dépose aussitôt sur le prélèvement.

-Une plaque d'immatriculation. C'est pour cela que j'adore ce job. Ils oublient toujours le détail qui tue Me dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Une fois tout les prélèvements finis, l'infirmière s'occupe de moi, je fonce prendre ma douche.

-Edward on a une piste.

-J'arrive.

Je prends mon arme et nous montons avec Emmett direction le magasin de location de voiture et camion, chez Fred.

Nous entrons, c'est un énorme garage et je vois un homme au loin.

-Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Cullen. J'aimerais vous poser des questions concernant l'un de vos véhicules.

L'homme se retourne me regarde et d'un coup se met à partir en courant.

-TU sais que j'ai horreur quand ils font cela. Me dit Emmett.

-Surtout que la porte est fermée. Merde, on va devoir jouer au chat et à la souris.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée. On entend le type faire du bruit autour des voitures représentées. Nous sortons nos armes et commençons à avancer lentement en prenant garde de bien regarder partout pour attraper la souris. Emmett me fait signe, il s'allonge sur le sol pour apercevoir ses pieds, mais rien. Pas de bruit, rien. On avant doucement mais surement. AU bout d'un moment, je vois une ombre sur le coté droit. Je fais signe à Emmett, il me fait un signe de tête. Il part à courir dans la direction du bruit alors que je fais le tour. L'homme tient Emmett en joue, je lui pose mon canon sur la tête.

- Pose-le ou je t'aère le cerveau.

Il pose son arme au sol.

-Je lui avais dit que c'était une connerie, mais comme d'hab, il écoute rien cet abruti de Newton.

-Newton. Allez au poste, tu as une belle histoire à nous raconter.

(…)

Une fois en salle d'interrogatoire, le type nous dévoile toute l'affaire. Newton l'a payé pour mon enlèvement. Il fallait me faire peur, d'après lui pour que j'arrête l'affaire de la bimbo aux plumes violette.

Il est conduit en cellule pendant que les gars du labo m'informent qu'ils ont des choses super à me montrer.

-Alice me dit que les affaires d'Héléna ont montré des traces d'héroïne. Qu'il y avait du sang. A son avis, la fille a fait une overdose et aurait craché son sang partout sur les murs.

Elle a aussi retrouvé des morceaux de papiers. Remis bout à bout, c'est une invitation spéciale pour le carnaval.

Je cours voir Rose qui me montre l'invitation.

- L'invitation comporte deux noms inscrits manuscritement dessus puis une heure et enfin l'adresse du club. Mr Wolfinger, grand industriel et Mr Bons, surnommé le tigre dans le monde du barreau. C'est un grand avocat. Ils sont membres du club mais ne font pas partis des invités du carnaval.

-Le loup et le tigre, reste l'agneau.

-Newton. Me dit Rosalie.

-Je crois bien mais comment le tenir.

-Emmett nous rejoint a ce moment, il a un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il me tend un papier en sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Ok Emmett, on y retourne.

-Wouaip, et je pourrais mettre mes pieds sur la table.

Je le regarde et souri. Il agrandi son sourire encore plus.

(…)

Deux heures plus tard, nous revenons au labo avec le trio. Emmett souri de plus en plus. Il nous a fait un scandale la bas. Il est monté sur les tables au milieu de tous ces hommes super riches et il a appelé nos trois hommes. Bien que certains fussent indignés de son comportement, les trois hommes ont été arrêtés et menottés devant tous les autres potes. Emmett leur a fait une danse de la victoire. AU bout d'un moment j'ai été obligé de le faire descendre. Le maire était la bas, mais il connait l'engin. C'est son père. Il a rigole et après m'avoir adressé un signe de tête, je lui ai ordonné de descendre.

Mike Newton est tombé car il a mis le manteau de la fille en la sortant dans la poubelle, il a refermé son manteau et a laissé ses empreintes dessus. Même empreintes que sur la carte de visite. Il nous a donné aussitôt les des autres. Et malgré l'insistance de leur avocat, ils passeront plusieurs nuits en cellule.

Lorsqu'ils ont demandé comment ont avait su pour la fille, Newton a parlé de la jeune femme qui vivait dans les sous sol. La jeune femme qu'il avait vu dans les toilettes alors qu'ils portaient le corps de la pute..

Je lui claque la tête en lui disant qu'elle se nommait Héléna Jenk.

Il nous dit qu'il l'a fait rechercher mais que la fille était plus maline que les autres, il n'avait jamais pu l'attraper.

Je suis sur mon bureau, les pieds dessus avec un verre à la main. Le labo est éteint.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre. Je vois une silhouette féminine s'avancer vers moi.

-On a enfin attrapé les méchants, Alice m'a téléphoné me dit la voie la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais entendu.

-Quel plaisir de te voir. Suis je en retard pour le diner ?

-Non je l'ai fait livrer ici.

-Bonne idée.

Elle s'avance vers moi, sa robe danse selon les mouvements de son corps. Je la regarde s'approcher.

-Bella, tu es si jolie. Je l'attrape et la guide pour qu'elle s'assoie sur moi. Elle rigole et passe sa main sur ma joue. J'en ferme les yeux.

-TU es libres beauté. Lui dis je

-Tu veux toujours de moi malgré tout cela.

-Plus que jamais. Reste avec moi, et amène donc Allan avec nous.

-Vrai.

-j'en ai toujours rêvé.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen

-Je t'aime Izie, Bella, Isabella Pratt Swan

Apres un baiser des plus passionnés, elle me regarde.

- Peux-tu répondre à ma question ?

Je la dévisage et hoche la tête.

-Qu'est devenu sucre roux ?

Je la reconnais bien là, elle se soucis encore des autres. Je lui passe la main sur sa cicatrice. Elle ferme les yeux.

-Je l'ai pris avec moi et sa vie s'est finie un matin de décembre. Nous l'avons enterré dans le jardin de mes parents

-Il était un super chat.

Une fois le repas fini, je la regarde alors que je place ma tête dans mes mains.

- Répondrais-tu aux miennes ?

Elle me regarda et se leva, je la tiens en place contre moi.

-Ne part pas. Lui dis-je.

Elle me fit un léger sourire alors je l'a pris dans mes bras et la pose délicatement entre mes jambes sur le canapé. Elle s'appuis dos a moi. Je sais déjà que la regardé ne serais pas une bonne idée.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ton doigt, qui a fait cela.

Je lui prends sa main et embrasse son doigt déformé par une cassure non soigné.

Lors de la naissance d'Allan, j'avais tellement mal que je me suis accroché aux arbres qui m'entouraient. Mon doit s'est coincé dans un creux durant la délivrance, pendant que je poussais je ne me suis pas aperçu de cela. Ce n'est qu'une fois délivrer que mon doigt s'est manifesté. Je n'avais pas la force de le remettre en place. Ma priorité était de laver et de protéger mon enfant.

-Quand as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ?

-Comme toute femme, je suppose, l'absence de mes règles. Seule ma mère l'a su, elle m'a protégé comme elle a pu. Elle m'a énormément préparé pour l'accouchement. Elle m'a donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme herbes et autres. C'était une femme admirable.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une partie de vous avec moi. Il représentait tellement pour moi. Une preuve de la vie extérieure, de votre existence, de toi. Un espoir de vie, Il a comblé nombre de mes nuits d'angoisses le regarder dormir si calmement. IL attendait tellement de moi, il est ma bouteille d'oxygène. Sans lui je crois que j'aurais mis fin a ma vie plus d'une fois.

-Pourquoi Jasper ?

-Je t'aimais trop pour cela.

-Je ne comprends pas.

- Je voulais vivre cette expérience, mais je savais que seul Jasper pouvait me l'offrir. TU dois comprendre, je savais qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé. Ils allaient m'attraper et me ramener la bas. J'avais peur de cela. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Mais je ne voulais pas vivre cela avec toi pas dans ces conditions, j'entends. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que cela aurait été si nous l'avions fait, comment serait Allan, quelles parties de toi aurait il prit. Il me semblait mal de le faire avec toi alors que tu ne connaissais pas ma vie, ma réelle vie. Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je voulais que tu aimes la véritable Izie et non celle que tu connaissais. Mais il était dangereux de tout te dévoiler. Je n'avais plus le temps pour cela. Lorsque je t'ai vu le soir du bal de promo dans ton super costume. J'ai su que j'aimais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. TU es mon idéal, ma moitié, l'homme qui compte le plus pour moi. Je t'aime Edward.

Je la serre contre moi. Jamais les paroles d'une personne n'avaient eues autant d'importance pour moi. Je lui embrasse le crane, la respire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous entrée dans la police ? Me demande t elle soudain.

-Nous te cherchons, et de fil en aiguille à force de cotoyer ce monde la je crois que pour nous c'est devenu normal. On s'attendait à retrouver ton corps. Avec Jasper on a prit ce qui nous plaisait le plus, lui la morgue et son monde silencieux, moi les investigations. Il a l'estomac accroché crois moi. Plusieurs fois on est tombé sur des femmes qui te ressemblaient. Apres identification, on se tapait une cuite. On n'avait pas retrouver ton corps, pas cette fois. Alice n'a fait que suivre Jaz. Elle ne pouvait se séparer de lui. Voilà.

Je la sens bougé contre moi. Elle s'essuit les yeux, elle pleure. Merde.

-Je ne te dis pas cela pour que tu pleures. Je te le dis pour que tu les comprennes. On s'est inquiéter pour toi. Et…..

Elle se retourna et m'embrassa de toutes ces forces.

-Ne m'abandonne jamais. Me dit-elle.

-Jamais.

(…)

Cinq ans on passé depuis le dernier soir de cette histoire. Bella et Allan on décidé de me laisser ma chance. Nous vivons dans une maison à l'abord de la ville. Elle a acceptée le travail de secrétaire, un moment. Puis elle a repris ces études, elle est devenue prof de littérature. Les élèves l'adorent, elle a une technique des plus particulières pour abordé ses cours. Et cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle rayonne comme jamais.

-Edward dépêche toi.

-Oui j'arrive Allan.

-Allez elle sort aujourd'hui.

- Calme-toi, on va les ramener.

-Aller mais grouille pépé.

Je le regarde, il hausse les sourcils.

-Tu es mort.

- Toi, d'abord ! me dit-il.

Nous entrons dans cette chambre, Bella est là, elle porte notre petite Izie dans ses bras. Elle se tourne et nous regarde. Allan se jette encore sur sa petite maman, il a bientôt 22 ans et il a toujours le même réflexe des qu'il la voit Elle rigole de le voir faire. Il a bien réussi dans ses études, il a fini par intégrer l'équipe de basket et par devenir Capitaine. Avec l'équipe labo on est parti l'encourager mais l'entraineur, et c'est vrai que l'on devrait voté une loi contre l'incompétence de ce gars la, nous a sorti du gymnase tellement on hurlait la dedans. Bella a fini pas lui mettre sa raclée. Ma vie est super chouette, j'ai enfin épousé la femme de ma vie et nous avons eue notre petite Izie. Alice et Jasper se sont mariés comme prévu et ont donné naissance a des jumelles. Rosalie et Emmett on suivi et on eu un garçon, elle attend le second. Mes parents ont adoré Allan, il le considère vraiment comme leur petit fils. Allan parle beaucoup avec Carlisle, il le suit à l'hôpital. Je crois que son rêve de former un fils a son métier est sur la bonne voie.

-Edward !

Je regarde ma femme.

-On y va

-Oh oui, tu es magnifique

-merci tu n'es pas mal non plu.

-Et tu me donnes le plus beau des cadeaux.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace tout en caressant notre fille.

Et voilà, elle est finie.

Petite explication, je bossais avec Izinie sur notre fic, et comme a chaque fois, page blanche. Et cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. Apres un épisode des expert Manathan il m'a donné ce qui e manquait. Donc je la pose sur le papier et une fois ma tête libérée de tout cela, promis je me remets à la quatre mains. Si si je jure ? J'ai déjà plein d'idées qui me sont venues. Un nouveau boost.

Merci pour tout

A bientôt de vous retrouver.

FC


End file.
